Ophelia, the White (Ver 2)
by tootiepootie
Summary: After the death of the other Auditore men, Ezio faces a great responsibility. He must join the order of assassins to continue his father's work and avenge the death of his family. A face from a past event meets his again and shows him the way of the assassin. The two slowly grow a relationship. EzioxOC; M for violence, language, and sexual content. Rewritten from my first story.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! So, some of you may have read my previous story, Ophelia the White. I did a terrible job with keeping up with updating it and simply left it for about a year. After coming across it on my laptop, I decided to revisit the story; I really enjoyed working on it before I became swamped with school and work (as I stated before in my last story, I am a triple major and work two jobs. I'm very busy). I have a bit more time to work on it, so I'm just posting a brand new story. I'm tweaking the chapters I had already posted. There were a few elements in the plot that I wasn't too psyched about from my earlier version. Additionally, I will be putting a glossary of Italian terms used in the story. If I use the Italian language improperly, please let me know; I don't speak a lick of Italian and am relying on Google translate to provide me with the Italian terms. Hopefully you will find it much improved! Please review and give me feedback on the story! They are much appreciated! Thank you all for reading!

* * *

I do not own AC2. Many elements of my story, including Ezio and some major events that occur in the game, belong to Ubisoft.

"_Insieme per la vittoria_!" I raised my fist in the air, my golden eyes piercing out to a crowd of allies with a swelling passion for vengeance.

"_Insieme_!" the crowd shouted back. A deep sense of excitement arose from all of them which in turn excited me greatly.

"_Silenzio_, my friends! _Silenzio_!" I was always amazed by how my voice could overpower a crowd.

"_Grazie_. Do you know what brings us here tonight?" I waited a moment and scanned the crowd for an answer. When none came, I continued.

"Honor! Honor brings us here! Vieri de' Pazzi slanders my family's name and forces his own miseries upon us." An angry fire burned through me. Nobody spoke of the Auditores in the way he did. He would pay. "If we—"

My speech was interrupted when the sharp edge of a rock met my lip. I had to admit that it hurt, but I wouldn't let that show. I felt warm blood trickle down my chin which I swiftly wiped off. I looked down at my crimson stained hand and scoffed. I turned toward Vieri, knowing he was the source of the throw. I expected him in the street at any minute and it seemed he finally arrived. "Enough of your nonsense, _grullo_!" Vieri called, surrounded by his allies. Vieri was pretty average in height; much shorter than I. He wore the clothes of a nobleman, though I doubt his family was really that noble. He lacked true muscularity and he always surprised me when he wanted to fight. Every time we would duke it out, I'd win. I was simply much more built than he. His dark hair was cut to his chin, even in length around his head. It was a stupid looking haircut which he shared with his terrible father, Francesco. Simply stated, he looked like a child next to me.

"_Buona sera_, Vieri! We were just talking about you," I called to Vieri, doing my best to scoff and laugh at his presence. We were standing approximately twenty feet apart on the market street in Firenze. A canal was nearby which made an easy escape for any who wished to be a coward. I figured Vieri would probably jump in and swim himself away from the ensuing fight.

"I'm surprised to see you here. I thought the Pazzi hired others to do their dirty work," I snickered, followed by my allies' laughter.

Vieri became visibly angry with my words but managed to retort in the same: composed yet biting. "It's your family that cries for guards when there's trouble, _codardo_! Afraid to handle things yourself?"

I scoffed. If he knew anything about me, he knew that I **always **handled things myself. I was too prideful to not."You sister seemed quite satisfied with the 'handling' I gave her earlier," I snickered. I truthfully didn't do any "handling" with his sister. I'd never touch a Pazzi like that, even if his sister was a beautiful brunette. My crowd of Auditore allies "ooh'ed" and laughed. I could admit that it was a very immature comeback, but I didn't want to give Vieri the satisfaction of thinking I considered our little tiff a serious fight.

"_Uccidetelo_!" Vieri screamed to his allies, pointing directly to me. This guy was **pissed**. Vieri picked up another rock and threw it toward me and it barely missed my feet. I looked down to the rock and scoffed again.

Immediately after, Vieri and his allies rushed toward me and my gang who all took their defensive stances. My eyes were locked on Vieri, squinting with anger. I lunged toward Vieri's men who quickly swarmed me. he did come with a lot of backup, probably because he couldn't finish a fight himself. I was a decently skilled fighter and quite strong, but was unable to take on all of the Pazzi allies; me and my gang were simply outnumbered.

I went from man to man, playing nice and only using my fists. A few of my opponents decided to play nasty by using small knives in the fight, which I found very unfair. As I approached a larger rival, I realized my breath had become heavy and quick; my endurance and stamina were waning. I was unsure of how many more I'd be able to take on. Many of my men lay on the ground, wincing in pain. Only three remained standing and in a position to fight while Vieri had seven.

The large man I now faced was fueled with energy and looked practically unscathed. I swung a punch to the side of the opponent's head, trying to get in as many swings as possible before my opponent inevitably defeated me. He grabbed my wrist and socked a punch to my stomach, knocking the wind from me. My eyes went black for a few seconds. I fell to the ground, holding my stomach in pain as I gasped for sweet breath to return to my lungs.

The opponent was merciless; once I was face down on the ground, the opponent put his foot on my shoulder, pressing me completely down on the Florentine street. His boots were heavy and jagged on the bottom, adding a sharp pain to my shoulder blade. I heard the man draw his sword and soon after felt the blade pressed gently against my neck. My eyes grew wide. I knew the Pazzi hated my family and me but I never thought that he sought my head. I didn't intend to go beyond fists or a few scratches and cuts.

"You heard the boss's orders… '_Uccidetelo_!'" my opponent repeated. I felt the blade leave my neck and knew that he was getting ready to swing the blade back onto my flesh. I was in a panic, kicking and flailing my legs underneath my opponent. I squeezed his eyes shut, believing my last moments were upon me. I was humiliated; I wasn't afraid of death but I didn't want to go by the hand of the Pazzi. My death would bring my family's name shame.

To my shock and pleasant surprise, the weight of the man's foot was relieved from my back. I heard a gasp as the sword fell down next to my right side. I stammered getting up, my back still in slight pain from where the boot pinned me down. I looked to my left to see a blade through my opponent's neck. I never intended anyone to die in the fight today and was shocked by the gruesome sight in front of me.

Looking up from my opponent, I saw a small figure dressed in robes of red and white swiftly and skillfully taking down each of Vieri's opponents. My mouth hung agape at the skill of this mysterious fighter. Never before had I seen them.

Once the last Vieri ally lay dead in the streets, the figure approached my, reaching out a petite hand to me. I took it gladly. Though I didn't know who this person was, I trusted them completely; they had just saved my life.

"Come," said the figure. My eyes widened in pleasant surprise; the voice came from a woman. The voice certainly fit the stature of the figure; she was at least a foot shorter than me.

I kept a firm grasp on her hand as she began running through the streets of Firenze. She was quick—too quick for me. I struggled to keep up. The mysterious woman let go of my hand as she approached a building, grabbing onto a window ledge and scaling the wall.

"Try to catch up," the woman teased, smirking down from under her hood. I was only a quarter of the way up the wall, clearly not as experienced at free running as the woman. Where and why she had her skill set, I didn't know, but I was definitely impressed.

"I'm doing my best, _bella_," I smiled up to the figure. I still could not make out her face as it had been shadowed by a hood. Even looking up from below into the hood, the shadow was too great for me to make out her features. Based on her voice, stature, and the few dark, wavy locks spilling from under her hood and onto the white of her robes, I felt safe assuming her beauty. In addition, the least I could do for my savior was be a charming gentleman, something I knew how to do very well. I was notorious around Firenze for being a charmer, which is admittedly prideful and cocky.

The woman did not seem impressed with my charm and didn't stray from her teasing expression. Instead, she just waited for me to climb into the roof of the building. She would be a challenge, which I always appreciated. Far too often, women threw themselves willingly at me.

"Follow me," she told me, beginning to run along the rooftop. She braced herself and leapt the distance between two buildings. I would have protested, terrified by the distance between the rooftops, but seeing as a woman was outdoing me in activities I felt I should be better at, I didn't and leapt to the other building.

I was surprised to see I had finally been lead to his home.

The woman stopped and turned to look at me from under her white hood. "We've made it to your home, Ezio."

I was puzzled by how she knew my name. "H-how do you know my name, signora?" I asked, my eyebrow raising as I glanced around the rooftops. I didn't know if she had company with her or not and if I had been watched. An eeriness rushed over me, mixed with confusion. Who was this woman and how did she know him?

"Don't worry. I am a friend of your father's. He does not know I am here and do not tell him that I am. Some… events may occur that involve your family. I am here to prevent them from happening and I feel it is best that you do not alarm your family. Can you do me a favor though, Ezio?" The woman spoke in a dark tone. I took her words as a warning. Based on her skill set, I believed her. If she was an enemy, she would have let me die shamefully in the street by the opponent's sword; therefore, I took her word. But how did she know my father? And from where?

"Si," I replied shortly. Anything I could do to protect my family and assist my hero, I would do.

The woman lifted her hood slightly to reveal her face. Her skin was tanned, much like mine. She, too, was clearly Italian by her complexion and accent. Her face was striking and beautiful, yet, her green eyes showed the stress of her duties and a deep sadness. Her hair was dark, long, and wavy. She parted it slightly to the right which framed her face perfectly. My lips curled slightly into a grin as I eyed my beautiful savior. I really was taken a bit back by how gorgeous the woman was.

She looked up to my own face, piercing my eyes with her own. She smiled back to me with a very soft smile. She seemed to look at me longer than I would have expected. I swear her face showed an interest in me, but that was the first time I ever saw her. That look could have been normal for her.

"Remember my face, Ezio Auditore. You will see me again and I want you to know when the time comes, that you can trust me. Do not panic. Pray, _amico_, and all will be well." The woman turned her back to me, pulling her hood back down across her brow. I was disappointed to see her go. I had questions that I had a feeling she knew that answers to.

"_Aspetta_!" I called toward the white robed woman.

She turned around, silent. She seemed busy, but I at least wanted to know her name.

"What is your name, _bella_?" I wondered, curiosity spreading across my face. The woman was silent as I waited for an answer. She simply turned away again and dropped from the edge of the my home, running back through the streets of Firenze. I sighed, fearing I would never know the name of the woman who saved me, the beauty in white.

* * *

Italian terms used in this chapter:

_Insieme per la vittoria_!- together for victory

_silenzio_- silence

_grazie-_ thanks

_grullo-_ stupid

_buona sera-_ good evening

_codardo-_ coward

_uccidetelo_- kill

_bella_- beautiful

_signora_- lady

_si_- yes

_amico_- friend

_aspetta_- wait


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for reading on everybody! Again, I don't own AC2! Reviews and feedback are greatly appreciated!

* * *

The past few days had been filled with confusion and worry for me. My mind was haunted with visions of a woman in white robes and her cautionary words. I longed to know the name that matched the beautiful, mysterious face that had saved me from the fight with Vieri. I knew that when my path crossed hers once more, like she had said they would, I would be eternally in her debt. But how did she know that we would meet again? And how did she know my father? What events were happening involving my family that I wasn't able to know about? The woman was filled with mystery. I troubled with keeping her out of my mind, but knew I needed to in order to keep my family safe from the unknown events that threatened us. Not speaking of the events with the woman in white was difficult, but I knew to trust her and to listen to her. Even more so, I was terrified of what was happening to my family. Aside from the Pazzi, my family didn't have any enemies, and I truly felt the Pazzi would never do anything serious to the Auditores.

Since the fight, I had gone to get my lip stitched and medicated at the _dottore_. The gash was forming into a pinkish scab already. The scar that would be left behind would be large and I could tell. I was only slightly concerned that it would ruin my face for the ladies, but I thought my reputation would inhibit that from happening.

I had visited Christina, a young woman I cared greatly about. I was unsure of whether to consider her a girlfriend or something more casual. We often just made love with minimal conversation, seeking our desperate releases from each other. I knew I didn't share much in common with her and did not plan to court her; however, when she did talk, she was quite funny and always knew how to make me laugh.

Unfortunately, I had fallen asleep next to Christina after we had sex and was woken in the morning by Christina's father yelling at me. I quickly dressed myself and ran home, the guards chasing after me per Christina's father's orders.

My father, Giovanni, had given me a scolding about the fight with Vieri and my night with Christina. I was then given work by my father, who was a wealthy banker in Firenze. My duties consisted of delivering letters and goods to my father's clients.

Upon my return home, I found my father speaking to a man named Uberto. They were speaking about Frencesco de' Pazzi being in prison and that a threat was gone because of it. I didn't question my father on this, though I was very curious. The Pazzi were scum in the eyes of the Auditore, but I never saw a large threat from the family aside from bad-mouthing and fighting. Additionally, I knew to keep my ears alert. I took the woman's warning and was prepared to protect my family. Also, something about Uberto made me very nervous; something just wasn't right with the guy.

Later that day, I went outside to find his sister, Claudia, weeping in the courtyard. Her boyfriend had been unfaithful to her. I went to lay a beating on her partner. Nobody hurts my little sister. After protecting Claudia's honor, I ran errands with my mother, Maria. While doing so, I met my mother's friend, Leonardo Da Vinci, a painter with great skill. He was a bit of a strange man, but very friendly. He had a presence about him that made me feel like I was already his best friend.

A few days passed by and had been normal and nothing to raise awareness to aside from my father's words with Uberto. Everything would change when I got back from running errands for my father later that night.

I returned home from a delivery and was immediately met by Anetta, a weeping Claudia, and a still and pale Maria. My face immediately went to worry as my eyes darted between each woman. Something was clearly not right; something had happened to them.

"Anetta! What is going on here?!" I asked, enveloping Claudia into my arms as my sister cried on my shoulder. She was really bawling. What had happened?

Anetta explained that 'they' took my father and two brothers, Frederico and Petruccio, to the Palazzo della Signoria, to prison. Anetta agreed to take Maria and Claudia to Anetta's sister, Paola, who ran a _bordello_. I would meet up with them later; I needed to find my father and brothers, and quickly. I knew that the events the robed woman had talked about were happening. The woman had failed to prevent them, but I wasn't angry. For some reason, I knew she did all that she could.

I headed toward the _palazzo_. The dark of night helped me keep hidden in the shadows. I, too was a wanted man. The guards that took my father and brothers were looking for me, too. If the guards found me, I would go to prison and the hope of helping my family would be lost. Just as I reached the back alley of the _maniscalco_, a hand covered my mouth. I let out a cry from behind the petite had and struggled as the other arm wrapped around my waist tightly. I feared a guard had found me, and I would be locked up in the tower with my father and brothers.

"Shh!"The voice sounded female. "It's me, Ezio."

It was the woman in the white robes. Her voice was hushed and her grip on me weakened, finally letting me go completely after I struggled to be released from her grasp. My heart was racing, but I began to calm after realizing it was her. Once let go, I turned to look at the woman.

"You scared me!" I whispered. "You couldn't have come up with a better way of saying hello?"

The woman held a finger to her lips, commanding me to be quiet. I obeyed.

"We'll talk later. Right now, I'm taking you to the Palazzo della Signoria. I just met with your father there; he wants to speak with you. Please, be quiet and stay behind me. Do your best not to be seen, Ezio."

I was confused. How had she known my father had been taken there? Had she been watching my family? Surely she had. She already knew more than I did.

I didn't protest. The woman seemed hurried and I sensed the urgency in her voice. Though I was slightly angry at the woman for her plan clearly having failed, I could still only be grateful that she tried. Besides, she was clearly a killer and her protection made me feel more comfortable scaling the _palazzo_, even if she was a woman, and a beautiful one at that.

We reached the roof of the _palazzo_ and began scaling the tower where my father and brothers were held. I eyed the barred window above us, anxious to see my imprisoned father. I had questions and my father held the answers, especially since the woman wasn't too keen on talking.

"Ezio!" Giovanni quietly called for me from the bars of his cell window.

"Father! What has happened?!" I asked, positioning myself into a stable position outside of my father's window. I was eager to hear my father's response. Even though he was imprisoned, it was good to know he was still alive.

"Took a bit of a beating, but I'm alright." Giovanni looked to my left and saw the white-robed woman. "Ah! I see Ophelia has found you Ezio! Grazie, Ophelia, for bringing him here!"

I felt my lips curl into a small smile. Ophelia…. The name was fitting. Ophelia meant helper, and a helper she was.

Giovanni turned back to look at me, a hurried worry rushing over his face. "Are your mother and sister safe?" he asked, his voice low and serious.

I nodded, recognizing the worry on my father's face. The smile that had formed after hearing Ophelia's name soon dissipated. I would do anything to help my father and brothers out. I was genuinely very worried for them.

"Anetta took Maria and Claudia to her sister's house. They should be safe there… Did you know this would happen?!" I became confused. Father seemed to know he was in an inescapable fate, that his days were limited.

"_Si_, but not the way it did and not this fast. It doesn't matter now. There is little time, Ezio. Follow Ophelia home. In my office is a hidden door. Use your talent to find it. Beyond lies a chest. Take everything you find inside. Much of it may seem strange to you, but all of it is important. Among the contents is a letter—and with it some documents. I need you to take these documents to _Messer_ Uberto. He was with me in the office this morning. Do you understand?" Giovanni's words were rushed.

"_Si_!" I replied. I was afraid. What would happen to my family? What was happening? Why did he father know? Would those documents be my family's salvation? A noise came from inside the cell, the sound of bars clanking.

"Go Ezio! There is no time! Stay with Ophelia! She will explain everything to you! Do not leave her side!" my father quietly said slinking his head back into his cell. I didn't know at the time, but those would be the last words I'd ever hear from my father.

Ophelia and I stayed quiet as we heard voices inside the cell. We quickly scaled down the wall once the voices seemed to still, We were eventually back on the ground of the _palazzo_.

"Ophelia, please explain what is happening to my family!" I was almost enraged with confusion. I looked to Ophelia who was brushing off some dirt from her white robes. She adjusted her armor before looking at me. She seemed to be taking her sweet time in answering me. I was impatient. I immediately felt sorry, though, when she finally looked up at me beneath her hood. Her eyes were filled with sorrow. Her expression showed me that something bad was about to happen, really bad, and Ophelia knew about it.

"Ezio, I know you are confused, but you must wait until we are at Paola's. We cannot speak of such matters openly." Ophelia sighed and walked past me quickly to a dark street, clearly expecting me to follow her. I did, but continued to question her.

"No, I want answers now! My family is in danger! How do you know so much? How did you know my family was taken?!" I walked quickly behind her, my voice expressing the pain, confusion, and anger I felt.

Ophelia did not turn around. She didn't even seem fazed by my begging. Instead, she remained calm. Little did I know we had a lot in common; Ophelia, too, had her family taken away from her in the same fashion.

"I will tell you when we get to Paola's, Ezio. Please, be patient. You'll draw attention to us and this is information you do not want the ears of Firenze to hear."

I didn't know what information Ophelia was speaking of, but I trusted the tone in the beautiful woman's voice. I stayed quiet and watched Ophelia as she moved through the dark, tight alleyways, directing the two of us to my home. I was anxious for answers. I feared for my family's life. What was in father's office, behind that secret door? I prayed that the answer lie in there since I was not going to get them soon from Ophelia.

We soon reached the my home. Ophelia decided to stay outside of the home and waited for me to finish inside. She didn't want guards to swarm the house again and attack me while I retrieved the documents, very important documents at that. I was thankful for her watch.

Once inside, I looked around very closely for a hidden door. I had a special talent; it was almost as if I could see only the tiny details of things. I'm not sure exactly how to describe it but it comes in handy when I need to see beyond the surface.

I found the hidden door next to the bookshelf. Inside of the room was a chest. I went to open it and found a pair of red and white robes accompanied by a pair of bracers, once which had a broken blade attached to it. Luckily, a sword also was inside of the chest as well as a package of letters. I assumed these were the documents I'd need to deliver to Uberto.

Quickly, I changed into the robes which looked much like Ophelia's. Was it some type of uniform? And if so, for what?

I soon left my home and saw Ophelia grinning at me. I wasn't sure what was behind the smile, but she was definitely checking me out. I shot her a playfully wink, but soon became serious. We had to save my family.

We finally reached Paola's. The _bordello_ was decorated nicely. The walls were decorated in fine tapestries and red velvet covered most of the furniture. The air was heavy of perfume and sweat. I was familiar with the place; despite having Christina, I found himself here many nights with the women. I admitted to being a bit of a bedroom addict. That's why I wasn't surprised that the girls immediately blushed and cooed at me, using their charms to convince me to come hither. I had a bit of a reputation in the _bordello_; I think the girls considered themselves lucky if I chose to have them for the night.

But tonight was not one of those nights. I ignored their calls and followed Ophelia upstairs and into a room. I needed answers before I could even begin to consider sleeping with a woman.

Ophelia sat down at the small table in the room, dropping her hood. She motioned for me to sit across from her. I obeyed and eyed the woman's face. I had only seen her once before but was once again choked up in her beauty. She looked young and around twenty in age, like me. Her skin was the perfect shade of olive. Her hair was like dark waves of silk. Her eyes pierced my own with the luster of polished emeralds. Her teeth were perfect and straight and were accompanied by slightly rosy cheeks and a petite nose. I couldn't help but move a corner of my mouth into a small smile.

I got a hold of myself before dropping my own hood.

"Ezio," she began, "the events of tonight happened because your family has many enemies that are very powerful. It all links to the brotherhood…"

Ophelia told me about the assassins and my own lineage. My father had been an assassin though his work slowed down once Maria and him began having children. My older brother, Frederico, was due to begin his own assassin career and had been training. I assumed his archery was simply for sport, but it definitely explained a lot.

After Frederico, it would have been my time. The events of the night told me that my time would be sooner than my father anticipated for me; my time was then upon me.

Ophelia also explained to me Altair, the mission of the assassins, and their enemies, the Templars. I began piecing everything together. My family had been the target in a plot to eliminate the assassins. My family was wanted dead by the Templars. I tried to soak it all in, breathing out a large sigh. All of the information was really overwhelming. How my parents were able to keep the creed a secret from all of their children was impressive to say the least.

"Ezio, I know this is hard for you. I went through the same struggle only two years ago," Ophelia explained. She reached across the table to take my hand in hers, clasping her other hand around my knuckles. Her hand felt good and warm.

"I am here to help you and we will do everything we can to save your father, Frederico, and Petruccio." I looked up to Ophelia. Even though I was angry and upset, Ophelia's voice and words soothed me enough to help me keep my wits.

"What happened to your family? If you don't mind me asking…" I questioned. I was curious, though afraid I overstepped a boundary. Maybe knowing about my savior's family would allow me to be the savior to my own family. Perhaps something didn't happen when Ophelia's family was attacked that could happen in my situation to save my family.

Ophelia's face stayed strong, but a certain sadness filled her green eyes. "My family, the Moretti's, were also a family of the assassin brotherhood. I was out at Carnival that night with friends…"

Ophelia's eyes started to well up with tears. I quickly moved my chair next to Ophelia, putting my arm around her shoulders. I admittedly felt terrible about asking something so personal, but truly felt it may have benefitted me.

Ophelia moved her palms to her face, letting the tears fall. "I came home with my then lover, Adriano. My family was to have a great Carnival feast that night. I smelt burning from the kitchen. I called out my mother's name, but she did not answer. I then called out my brother's name. He did not answer. I last called out my father's name. I heard a muffled cry coming from the stairs beyond the kitchen. I looked to find my mother, my brother, and my sister with linens wrapped around their necks, hanging from the banister, their bodies lifeless as they swayed. I shrieked in horror. Adriano grabbed me before shouting my father's name. My father was being held by a man you probably know… Francesco de' Pazzi. Linens were ties around his neck in a noose. Before I knew, my father was thrown over the banister, the fabric tightening around his throat as he cried out for me." Ophelia's face was running with tears. Even though she cried hard, she was a beautiful crier. Her eyes didn't become swollen and her face only became mildly red. It was a very sad, quiet cry that seemed almost worse than a loud bawl. I rubbed her back with my palm, watching the tears run down her face. My other hand moved to wipe tears from her olive skin.

"Francesco wasn't happy with that, though… He moved to hope down across the banister. He chased after me and Adriano. I managed to run out of the house but Adriano… he tried to fight Francesco, but one of the Pazzi's men came up behind him and moved a dagger through his chest… Adriano looked back at me through the doorway, his hand grabbing out to me. I wept, but I knew I had to run. These men were after me and I couldn't let them reach me. That's when I met La Volpe, another assassin. He found me in a gondola in a smelly corner of a canal, hiding underneath equipment. He explained my father's work and said that someone in the family needed to continue his unfinished work, and that person was me."

I felt the pain in her voice and wet droplets on her cheek. I wrapped my arms around her petite, but fit, frame. She felt so good against me. Ophelia allowed her head to fall to my chest and she cried out the feelings she had built up for so long.

We stayed that way until Ophelia cried herself to sleep.

I looked down to the beautiful woman and wiped away the last few tears to fall from her eyes. I moved to put one arm around her back, keeping her close to my chest, and the other underneath her legs. I picked her up and carried her over to the bed. I gently removed her armor, weapons, and robes, leaving her pants and shirt. I tried not to touch her inappropriately. She had just had a cry fest, but I still felt the urge to touch her in _that_ way but I refrained. I was a pervert and a pig, but even I had my limits and knew where to draw a line.

I neatly stacked the equipment on the desk. I left my own equipment on and sat down next to the bed, my back against the wall and my legs out straight. I sighed, looking up to the sleeping Ophelia. I didn't want my fate to match hers. I was determined to save my family and avoid the unthinkable pain the woman had gone through.

I smiled as I began focusing on her serene features. Her thick eyelashes were hiding her green eyes and her full lips parted slightly as she breathed heavily in what seemed to be a much needed slumber. My own lips curled one last time before I felt my own eyes flutter shut.

* * *

Italian terms used in this chapter:

_dottore_- doctor

_bordello- _brothel

_palazzo- _building

_Messer- _mister

_maniscalco_- blacksmith

_Si- _yes


	3. Chapter 3

"Ezio! Hurry!" Ophelia called behind her, seeing me fighting off guards around the city walls of Firenze. My white horse snorted and reared as guards tried attacking the animal, though discontinued their efforts after one too many kicks from the horse's powerful legs and tough hooves catapulted them backward.

"Go Ophelia!" I looked over to Ophelia on her grey horse, Maria on her white horse, and Claudia on her black. All of the horses were well-packed. My family was headed to my uncle's villa in Monteriggioni. The Auditores couldn't stay in Firenze. We were all wanted by Francesco de' Pazzi, especially after I assassinated Uberto shortly after my father and brothers' executions.

Ophelia obeyed me and ordered her horse to sprint, looking back to make sure Maria and Claudia did the same. My family needed to travel, and fast. I hated hurrying my family, especially since we were all feeling deep emotional turmoil (my mother especially). My family was devastated; we were being forced to leave everything we knew behind, forever.

Ophelia knew the pain of leaving a place and loosing family. Unlike the us, when her family was killed, the closest she had to anyone was her cold and unfriendly cousin, Rinaldo. Though he took her in after the family tragedy, he wasn't supportive or caring. All he wanted was to train Ophelia and set her back out into the world. He wanted to get back to his own work for the brotherhood, but knew he needed, the brotherhood needed, Ophelia to learn in order to keep the family's heritage alive. I admired her for being so strong in a life of misery and betrayal.

A few moments later, I was caught up with the ladies, my breath heavy from fighting. I had a few scratches on my cheek and could see blood splattered on the front of my robes.

"I finished the rest of them!" I yelled to Ophelia, keeping my horse in a sprint. "_Grazie_ for getting Claudia and my mother!"

"_Si_!" Opehlia replied, looking back to Claudia and Maria. "I'm moving to the back of them. You'll guard the front of them and I'll get the back. I do not want anything happening to them!" Ophelia slowed her horse slightly and allowed herself to fall in behind my mother and sister. She then allowed her horse to keep pace with the rest of the pack.

I looked back and shot Ophelia a smile. I really appreciated the woman's efforts to save my family. Her actions also showed me how hurt she was when her family was taken from her. I felt pain; my brothers and father had just been taken from me before my eyes by the hands of a traitor. I was helpless at the execution. Yet, I would never know the pain Ophelia suffered. She lost not only her family, but her lover, and had only an asshole of a cousin to turn to.

Our pack arrived at Monteriggioni three hours later. Maria and Claudia were tired and shocked. I was upset and angry. Ophelia was crushed that her efforts failed in saving the other men of the Auditore family though Claudia and I reassured her there was no reason for her to be upset. She did all she could and we were grateful.

Ophelia and I unpacked the horses and took everyone's items into our hands. The stable boy took the horses to board and feed.

We four approached the villa toward the back of the town. A man approached us who I suspected to be Mario. He definitely held many of the family's features. He wore dark clothes and had slicked black hair. He had a scar over one eye, the incident from which it came clearly blinding him in one eye. The man let out a loud belly laugh as he held his arms out wide. "Ezio! So good to see you _nipote_!"

It was definitely Mario.

"Uncle Mario?" I asked. It had been long since I had seen him—probably 15 years.

Mario laughed, patting me on the back. "_Si_! It's-a-me! Mario!"

I couldn't help but chuckle at my uncle's words. Mario looked to Maria and held her hand, kissing the top of it. "Maria, a pleasure as always."

Maria was still rigid and stared at Mario as he kissed her hand. Mario gave her an apologetic and knowing look. My poor mother was still in shock.

Mario then turned to Claudia and kissed the back of her hand. "Ah, Claudia! you would not remember me. I saw you once when you were very little." Mario moved his hand down to below his knees, showing Claudia how tall she was when he met her. "You've grown into a lovely young woman!"

Claudia, being the bratty teenager she was, seemed indifferent. "It's a pleasure to formally meet you." She was always polite, though.

Finally, Mario turned to Ophelia and his face lit up. He held out his arms. "Ah, beautiful Ophelia… I'm glad to see you made it out of Firenze alive. La Volpe told me about the… events in Firenze. I apologize to all of you for the loss. My condolences…" I was shocked to hear that Ophelia had met Mario. And who was this "La Volpe?"

The Auditore women hung their heads and were quiet. Maria was still in shock. Even though she had married an assassin, I suspected she never could fully prepare herself for the day that she'd lose her husband. She probably never imagined that she'd lose two of her sons in the same turn of events as well.

I decided to break the silence of the group when a sudden realization clicked in my brain. I looked to Mario with a questioning stare. "Are you an assassin, too, Uncle Mario? You said you knew Ophelia and La Volpe?" If he wasn't an assassin, Mario must be an accomplice of the brotherhood at least.

"_Si_. I, uh, do not work as extensively as I once did…" Mario pointed up to his scarred, blinded eye. "But I do a lot of research work for the brotherhood and train my mercenaries extensively. I'm glad you came here, and I'm glad you gained knowledge of your father's true line of work. I can train you and teach you more about the brotherhood." Mario paused and put a hand on my shoulder. "I think it best for you to stay here for a while. It's a safe place for Maria and Claudia. I'll be here to train you and help Ophelia further her skills. She can introduce you to nearby missions. Things will be okay, Ezio, and we will avenge the death of your father and brothers."

I sighed and nodded. Nothing could bring my father and brothers back, so it was the best I could do. "_Grazie_, uncle. You are kind for allowing us to stay here."

"It was really our only option anyway. You could not have stayed in Firenze without endangering your lives," Ophelia added. "Now, I'm going to go bathe and nap. Ezio, would you like to join me on a walk later?" Ophelia's lips turned into a smile. Did she really want to spend time with me and get to know me?

"That sounds lovely, _bella_," I smiled as he gave her a nod. A walk with Ophelia would be nice. Perhaps we could talk about their troubles as we had the night before at the _bordello _before poor Ophelia wept herself to sleep. I felt like I bonded well with Ophelia. She understood me so much, yet I had just met her. I knew only Ophelia's past and nothing of her attitude and mannerisms, things I longed to learn.

I entered Mario's villa. The home was large and the inside white marble. The outside was run down, not hinting to the inside of the villa's beauty. Mario showed me around the villa and finally to my chambers, an unfinished room only reachable by a ladder that existed down a long hallway on the third floor of the manor. Mario and I parted there after he told me to come by his office later and ordered me to rest. I obeyed and found myself drifting into a deep slumber moments later.

My room was dark, night having fallen over Monteriggioni. I was awoken by a thump at my window, followed by the small creek of wood. I shifted onto my elbows and looked across the room to the window. I saw the outline of a body. Long wavy hair blew with the wind, shielding the moon from my view of the person. I rubbed his eyes and groaned softly, not certain if I was dreaming. "Si? Who is there?" I asked, a small amount of nervousness in my voice. I didn't know who was at my window and if that person wished me dead. Evidently, many people wished me dead.

A soft, feminine laugh came from the figure. Boots hit the floor of the bedroom as the figure approached me. "Ezio, I thought you were going to accompany me this afternoon?" Ophelia teased. She walked over to the small desk and sat down. She crossed her legs and rose an eyebrow at me. I had never seen Ophelia's playful side and I had to admit, I liked it.

I stood up from my bed and approached Ophelia, smiling once I had heard her voice.

"Ahh, _le mie scuse_, Ophelia. It seems I have overslept." I rubbed his eyes once more before smiling at the assassin. I had completely forgotten that I promised Ophelia a walk in the evening. Mario had talked my ear off.

I walked over to the desk and opened a drawer, looking for flint in the drawers. I finally did and took a small piece of paper between my thumb and forefinger. I used the two to catch the paper on fire and then held the paper up to a candle to light it.

The room was illuminated and I could finally see all of Ophelia's features. It was strange seeing her out of her white robes and armor. Tonight, she wore a dress. It was not fancy, but she looked beautiful. Her neck was exposed as well as the top part of her chest. Her skin was flawless aside from a scar that extended from her right collarbone to just below her right ear. One day I would ask Ophelia about the story behind the scar, but not today.

Ophelia was grinning at me, maybe because of the way I was looking at her or maybe because I was without a shirt. I also noticed a slight blush to her cheeks which only made my own smile grow wide.

"Don't worry, Ezio. We have plenty of time. But right now, I must take you to your uncle's study. He requested I bring you to him."

"And you couldn't come up the ladder?" I asked with a small smile.

Ophelia shrugged. "You'll come to find out soon, that's just not my style." Ophelia turned to walk toward the ladder. I watched as she walked away from me. Her robes did no justice to her body. She was shaped perfectly. Her waist was small, her stature was confident and muscular, and her hips broad. My mouth hung open slightly as I watched the sway of her hips but snapped back into reality when I heard her throat clear. Ophelia hadn't turned around; instead she kept her back to me.

"Take a good look, Ezio, because this doesn't happen often." I imagined she had a shit-eating grin on her face having caught me. She went to the ladder and carefully climbed down in her dress.

"You don't have to tell me twice, _bella_," I replied in a low, husky voice. He noticed a slight pause as she went down the ladder. I think I was affecting her, if you know what I mean.

Little did I know, the woman I was becoming enthralled with was a tease. She knew of her good looks and used them to her advantage. She was truly a kind and gentle soul; she hardly acted upon men's requests. Yet, she knew that in order to get things she needed, she sometimes had to bend the rules and go against morality. With a face like hers, it was easy to do. What she was doing with me was just playful teasing, and I knew that. I showed a clear interest in her and, even though I'm pretty sure she was attracted to me, she wanted to toy with me a little, which I didn't mind. I wanted to toy with her too. I said I liked a challenge.

We arrived at Mario's study moments after. He told me that he wanted to show me something, something that Ophelia had apparently already seen. Mario removed a book from a book case. I watched as the wall turned sideways, providing an entrance to a dark hallway. The three of us walked through the hallway and into a large room. Statues of past assassins stood against a wall with a gate in the center of the room protecting a statue and a set of armor. Mario explained that the armor was Altair's, the founder of the brotherhood. He also explained that six tablets existed throughout Italia which would allow entrance to Altair's armor, suspected to be the best a man could find.

In the assassin's sanctuary, Mario continued to tell stories of past assassins, including Giovanni. He spoke of various missions, including ones to come. I was immersed in the history and culture of the assassins. I was impressed that my father was able to hide everything from my family so well. Being an assassin was so involved, and I was thrilled to now be a part of it.

After Mario finished up with me and Ophelia in the sanctuary, he announced that he would retire for the night and that he'd see us in the morning at breakfast. Mario led us out of his study.

I turned to look at Ophelia once Mario disappeared down the hallway. I gave the brunette a small smile, my golden eyes looking down into her shiny, polished emerald eyes. "Do you have anything to do for the rest of the night, _bella_?" Ezio asked in my low husky voice. I had been told it really turned women on. When I spoke with that tone, I was in the mood for seduction.

Ophelia thought a moment and then shrugged her shoulders. "I don't believe so, Ezio, why?"

"Would you like to come up to my chambers for a while? I saw a bottle of wine on the desk and I thought we could share it," I proposed. My smile was dark and my eyes could have devoured Ophelia with their intensity. I think it mesmerized Ophelia. She took a second to reply, slipping out of the trance I held on her.

"Si, Ezio. I could use a drink." Ophelia began to walk down the hallway toward my room. She paused and smiled. She turned around to find me eyeing her gorgeous behind as she walked again.

"Don't be so eager to look. You'll get to see all you want, _bello_." Ophelia shot me a wink before walking further down the hallway. I could feel my cock twitch with her words. The idea of being able to see her and all of her excited me. I stayed a few feet behind her, taking in the sight. I stopped at the ladder and watched as she climbed up. She reached the top and peaked down through the hole.

"Well, are you coming or not?" she teased, extending a finger and curling it toward her, motioning for me to come hither. And hither I came.

I smiled widely in delight. I saw Ophelia as a strong woman but didn't expect her to come on so strong or be so willing to bed with me. She was beautiful and I couldn't wait to experience the sensations Ophelia was going to offer me and me to her.

* * *

Italian terms used in this chapter:

_grazie_- thanks

_si_- yes

_nipote- n_ephew

_bella_- beautiful

_bordello_- brothel

_le mie scuse- _my apologies

_bello_- handsome


	4. Chapter 4

EZIO'S POV

I climbed up the ladder, being drawn in with Ophelia's gesture. Her petite hand stroked the air, wishing it was me. I had a stressful week; what better way to wind down than have my way with the beautiful woman who saved me?

But perhaps the idea was quite wrong… Should I act this way toward the woman who had done so much for me? But she seemed eager and interested… Perhaps I would be doing her well by answering her requests.

My mind was a confused jumble of conflicting thoughts. We'd just have a glass of wine and see where it would take us.

I walked over to the desk and picked up the bottle of aged red wine. "I do not have glasses, if that's okay, _madonna_," I told Ophelia, looking around to see no glasses in sight. There really wasn't too much of anything in the old, unfinished bedroom.

Ophelia smiled and shook her head in a quiet and playful manner. "I don't mind drinking from the bottle." She bit her bottom lip, hanging her head and looking up to me with sultry eyes. Oh how they made me melt.

I popped the cork from the bottle and handed it to Ophelia. She took it gingerly, taking a small drink from the bottle. Something clicked in my mind when I saw her drinking the sweet drink.

I couldn't do it.

Not only was this woman my savior, the reason I was alive, but she was soon to be drunk. I can admit to being a bit of a pig; I frequented the _bordello_ in Firenze and hardly said no to a woman's advances. I could be a gentleman though. I knew where to draw a line, and much to my displeasure, that line was between Ophelia and me.

"Tell me, Ezio, how many women have you been with?" Ophelia asked, her voice playful as she sat on the desk and crossed her legs, leaning back on one palm as she handed me the bottle.

The way her breasts gleamed in the candlelight didn't help me keep my control. I licked my lips as I eyed her. I could feel my erection straining against my pants. I momentarily imagined that things I would do to her body, the way I would slowly peel off her dress…

I snapped out of it before I crossed the point of no return.

I took the drink and proceeded to sip. I didn't want to drink too much and cloud my judgment.

"I won't lie; I have been with many women. But I assure you, I'm always charming," I flashed Ophelia a smile. Though I had no intentions of being intimate with Ophelia tonight, I hoped to one day. Never had I seen such a strong beauty.

Ophelia bit down on her lip again, the corners of her mouth curling up into a smile. That look made me weak.

"So you are quite experienced in…" Ophelia's eyes shot over to the bed.

I felt myself shiver. Never before had I been the one being charmed so intensively by my partner. She was making being the 'good guy' very, very difficult.

I flashed my most charming smile, taking another sip of the wine. "I, uh, guess you could say that."

"You don't sound so confident, _bello_," Ophelia teased me. She reached out for the bottle which I gladly handed over.

I decided I'd play along a bit. I didn't want to disappoint Ophelia or make a bad reputation for myself. I wanted to be a gentleman but still keep my manhood.

"Well, _madonna_, I feel as though my performance speaks for itself." I shot Ophelia a wink which I noticed made her cheeks blush a deep crimson. I walked toward her and put her chin in my hand.

"Have I said something?" I teased her, looking into her beautiful green eyes. Those eyes were so mysterious and beckoning. I wanted to know the person behind them and the stories she had to tell. I wanted to know how her eyes came to be so smoldering, mysterious, and strong, yet, I could sense sadness in them. I knew that story, which only made me more confident in my decision to go to bed alone that night. The girl was going through a lot, and so was I.

"Your words make me curious." I stroked Ophelia's cheek with my thumb as I noticed her looking down below my waist. I felt her gaze on me, admittedly getting me more excited. I quickly dropped my hand from her chin and leaned against the desk. Ophelia took one more sip before putting the bottle down on the desk next to her.

She caught me off guard when I felt her hands on my shoulders, her fingers massaging the upper edges of my back and neck. Her eyes caught mine to which my gaze was caught completely in a trance.

OPHELIA POV

Something drew me in to Ezio. His voice was soothing and that made me comfortable. He had a way of being seductive without blatantly grabbing me. We had barely touched and I felt electricity running through each point of contact we had. I felt helpless; usually I led on the man and pulled away but I feared I couldn't this time. I don't think I wanted to.

I moved my hands form his shoulders and down across the front of his chest. His muscles were hard and felt great against my fingers. I became excited with the thought that his muscles would only grow more as his work as an assassin progressed. Training put a lot of muscle on a person. I could vouch for that personally.

My fingers curled into themselves, lightly scratching at his olive skin. I flattened out my hands, the sweat of my palms probably noticeable to him. The outline of his abdominal muscles above the waistband of his low-sitting pants made me swallow hard. The sight drove me while and I soon felt a heat building between my legs.

"Do you like what you see, bella?" Ezio asked, smiling at me. I had been looking down for longer than I had thought. His voice quickly caught my attentions; that voice of his could make me do anything he wanted.

I looked up to him and bit my lip, partially in embarrassment, the other part being a habit of seduction. "Your muscles are…" I struggled to find an appropriate word to describe the sight I beheld.

I became nervous as I settled upon a word.

"Sexy."

Ezio's gaze suddenly became more intense. The power coming from his golden eyes pierced me. I suddenly felt myself moving closer to him, my legs uncrossing as they nestled on either side of his own. I allowed my hands to move across, feeling the rippled, perfectly bronze skin before me.

Ezio let out a small chuckle as I felt a hand cup the side of my face. My skin became heated at the small touch. My lips parted as I leaned up to brush my nose up against Ezio's. I felt his hot, sweet breath against mine. His breath smelt of the wine we shared. I imagined his lips tasted of the drink.

I bet he tasted better than the last man I slept with, but that had been so long ago.

Our eyes met again. We suddenly were engaged in a staring contest. I felt as though the loser would have to make the first move. Ezio made me feel nervous, which was rare for me. I didn't want to be the first one to dive in.

I couldn't help but blink. I closed my eyes and slowly pressed my lips against his. His lips pressed against mine. I felt electric. The blonde hairs on my arms stood up on end. A shiver shot down my spine. My hands clawed down against his skin. I had never felt like this before. I didn't know why I felt like that. Perhaps the emotional part of my brain was overloaded and I was surrendering to my carnal, physical desires.

The same was probably true for Ezio, and I honestly didn't care. I would take him in; all of him.

Our kiss lasted a few more seconds before I was sent completely into shock. Ezio pulled away and sighed. "Ophelia… I cannot do this." Ezio stepped back from me, my hands slipping in disappointment from his broad mucles.

I looked in bewilderment up at his golden eyes which had suddenly turned soft. "Ezio… I…" I couldn't find words. Never before had I been the one to become disappointed. Never before had the man stopped me.

Ezio looked apologetic and sincere. "Don't get me wrong, Ophelia. I find you beautiful. I have never seen such a beauty before. Just looking at you makes me feel… excited and privileged to have the pleasure of setting eyes on you."

Ezio's words comforted me slightly, but still left me confused.

"I just do not feel right doing this so soon after what has happened. Only a few days ago, you saved my life. I do not want to disrespect the woman who is my reason for being alive, especially since we have just met. Neither of us are in an emotional position to do this with sound minds."

Ezio suddenly took one of my hands.

"One day, bella, if you would be willing at the time, I would be happy to have you."

I didn't know what to feel in that moment. I felt appreciative in that Ezio was being a respectful gentleman. But on the other hand, I wanted him to ravish me. I hadn't been told 'no' to before and I had suddenly been put in my place.

My anger took over and I stood up from the desk. "Ezio, when a woman wants you, you give yourself to her." I looked up at him, a serious look in my eyes. I didn't want to be made a fool. I didn't want to be embarrassed.

Ezio's face turned apologetic as his eyebrows turned down at the outer corners. "Ophelia, I just want to respect you. I owe you a lot."

I knew he was right, but I didn't want him to win this argument. Ezio was charming and was being quite the gentleman despite the rumors she had heard about his womanizing ways.

"Then owe me this," I told him strongly. I walked toward him, my toes touching the tips of his.

Ezio's gaze turned toward the window though his body didn't move from mine. He let out a large sigh, having clearly thought it through.

"I would not feel right… I am sorry Ophelia."

My eyebrows turned in and I moved away from him. I didn't say another word to him that night. Instead, I just returned to my chambers. I'd let him feel bad about making me angry, but I admittedly felt bad about being angry at a man who was only protecting me and my feelings. That was much more than I could say about my former lover…

* * *

Italian terms used in this chapter:

_madonna- my lady_

_bordello- brothel_

_bello- handsome_

_bella- beuatiful_

* * *

Oooh! Who's Ophelia's past lover? Read on and find out! (This is one of the new plot twists i have for the new story!)


	5. Chapter 5

I stood up from my bed, stretching my arms. I slipped on a white shirt and brown pants before I headed downstairs for breakfast. My stomach dropped when I saw Ophelia down the hallway, heading toward the dining room. I took in a hard swallow, bracing myself for the cold stares I would experience during breakfast. I felt his neck tightening; I had actually become a little angry with Ophelia's actions last night. She had no reason to behave the way she did.

The whole family was sitting around the table, eating pieces of bread, cheese, and cold meats. I took the seat next to Maria. Moments later, Ophelia entered the room, dressed in a nightgown.

"Good morning!" Ophelia sweetly told the family. Everyone smiled up to her, returning the salutation, except me because I was unsure of what to do. So instead I shot Ophelia a small, but insincere smile. She smiled back weakly. Her face told me that she was sorry, and her actions definitely said she wasn't angry anymore.

It was too bad that I was.

The family ate in near silence. Occasionally, Mario would question one of us about our sleep the night before and our plans for the day. He also announced to Ophelia and me that we would spend the day in the training ring with him and his mercenaries. I was excited; I needed to blow off some steam and was eager to learn the techniques of the assassins.

Ophelia, too, seemed excited, but I think for different reasons. She probably saw the training session as an opportunity to brush up on her skills and to spend time getting back at me. But maybe she wasn't so vengeful.

But she was an assassin.

After breakfast and after Ophelia and I dressed in our white and red robes and armor, we met Mario in the training ring in the front of the villa. Mario was excited to see us and soon commanded us to engage in a duel.

Ophelia stood at the opposite end of the ring from me. Ophelia smiled at me happily, unsheathing her sword. I gave Ophelia a cold look before I unsheathed my own sword. In that moment, I think realized she had angered me because her eyes returned to the sadness I saw that night at the _bordello_. I felt terrible about it too.

But I was still angry about the way she treated me.

Ophelia took the first strike, which I blocked with ease. Mario commanded me to dodge by sidestepping rather than relying on my sword to block Ophelia's strike. We went through this technique until I basically perfected it.

Training went on until the last beams of sun lit up the rooftops of Monteriggioni. I was tired while Ophelia seemed unscathed. Her stamina was built up much more than mine. She also had two years of assassin life on me, so I didn't let it get to me too much.

We packed up our weapons and headed out of the ring. I began moving up the stairs without a word to Ophelia. We had only exchanged tips and concerns on technique and strategy and really no personal conversation our entire day of training.

"Ezio!" Ophelia called from behind me. She jogged as she caught up to me. I looked back, stopping as Ophelia approached me.

"_Si_, Ophelia." My voice was low and serious. I wanted her to know I was a little upset.

"I… owe you an apology. My actions last night were unacceptable. You were respecting me and I apologize for not understanding that last night. I see that now," Ophelia's voice was apologetic. Her eyes spoke the same, too.

I looked down to Ophelia and my eyes immediately softened though my face stayed rigid.

"I forgive you, Ophelia, but you must not get upset when people oppose you. I promise that I'm not a bad guy, despite what you may have heard."

I couldn't stay angry with that face.

Ophelia shook her head, a small smile creeping on her lips. "I've heard many things but an evil man, I have not heard. I was in the wrong. I have many… complicated feelings that I struggle with. You must be patient with me." Ophelia sighed and grabbed one of my hands. "I sincerely apologize, Ezio. I want to start over."

Her words made me smile. I squeezed her petite hand and nodded. "And I too, Ophelia."

And I definitely meant it.


	6. Chapter 6

EZIO'S POV

The next few months at Monteriggioni went by quickly. I trained with Mario and Ophelia while Claudia kept up the managerial aspects of the town. The days at Monteriggioni were generally quiet; the townspeople kept to themselves and were pleasant, the weather was mild, and only an occasional, mild, raucous would occur.

My family and I had begun to recover from the events in Firenze. The loss of my father and brothers still weighed heavily on me as well as my family but I began to turn my sorrow into a drive to finish my father's work. Simply wallowing in my loss was not productive, and my father would not have approved of that. He was always such a hard-working man.

Ophelia and I spent most of our time together. We quickly put our uncomfortable crossing into the backs of our minds and moved on. I was proud of the decision I had made that night and Ophelia continued to thank me for it weeks afterward.

We really had become great friends. Only a few days passed from our arrival at Monteriggioni until we realized how much we had in common: our families were taken away from us by the hands of Templar scum and because of it, we had been thrown into the world of the Brotherhood at ages far younger than our parents' had in mind.

This was something we couldn't have in common with anyone else. Crossing paths was really a blessing to me.

Ophelia sought comfort in me, and I was happy to provide her emotional support. She had been forced to support herself when memories of her family's murder flooded her mind before we met. Now with someone here to relate to, she was fairing much better emotionally; at least that's what she told me. I admit that if I didn't have Ophelia, I would have been a wreck since Claudia was only now coming back to contentment and Maria… she was still in shock. Everyone did what they could for her, but she still just sat on the edge of her bed sewing, praying, or staring at the wall all day. It made me very sad to see my mother in such a state.

Ophelia's and my days after training usually consisted of free-running practice, horse rides around the city walls, and talking on the roof of the villa. I had been developing feelings for the woman who saved my life; she was beautiful, comforting, and had a level of mystery. And these feelings were far beyond the initial physical attraction I felt toward her.

Ophelia had two sides to her, in my eyes. One side consisted of a strong, powerful fighter whose sense of battle was comparable to that of the other men. The other side consisted of a feminine beauty that teased, joked, and embraced her sexuality. I found both very alluring, probably because both sides reminded me of myself.

Understanding her was like understanding me.

Things were not completely fantastic at Monteriggioni though. I spent many nights at the _bordello_, which Ophelia never seemed too thrilled about. I had needs that I wished to be met. Though Ophelia had given me an offer that night in my room, I still couldn't bring myself to take it. She was too special to me to do such things to her. My feelings for her were different than anything I had felt before. I knew my going to the _bordello_ was disgusting, but I had to be released. My hand stopped doing it for me when I was a teenager.

"Ophelia!" Mario called from study. Ophelia shot up from the ground after hearing Mario call for her. Her and I had been playing chess on the floor of Ophelia's room and she was on the verge of losing.

"It seems you won't be winning this time," Ophelia joked, shooting me a wink.

I grunted and sighed, resting my back on the floor, looking up to Ophelia with a smile. "Well, we'll see about that. I can wait."

Ophelia rolled her eyes and began walking out of her room. Mario was notorious for prolonging conversation. I knew it could be a while until I saw her again.

I laughed at Ophelia's eye roll, knowing she was right. I watched her walk out of the room, my eyes planted on her behind. I knew Ophelia knew that I often studied her, but I also knew that she didn't mind and kind of liked it.

OPHELIA'S POV

I arrived at Mario's study and poked my head in.

"Si, Mario?" I asked with a small smile. I noticed Mario looked distraught and my smile soon waned. Something was wrong.

"Come, sit, Ophelia, and close the door on your way in. We have business to discuss…" Mario told me, motioning for me to close the door. I did as I was told and cautiously sat down in the chair at Mario's desk.

"I have a mission for you, Ophelia…" Mario confessed, looking very distraught.

"And what is this mission?" I asked, folding my arms. I didn't oppose going on missions; I did oppose spending time away from Ezio though.

"I need you to go to Florence… Your mission is to find and assassinate Francesco de Pazzi. Tomorrow, I will be going with Ezio to San Gimignano to find Vieri de Pazzi. Ezio deserves to put him to rest after all he has caused the family," Mario informed me.

"Okay," I replied. Finding and assassinating that piece of filth wouldn't be too much trouble. I wouldn't be gone for more than two weeks. "And when do I leave?"

Mario sighed. Perhaps I was too confident in assuming this would be an easy mission.

"You will leave tomorrow as well. Ophelia, you will be gone for a long time."

My face softened into worry. "How long?" I asked.

"It may take months, perhaps a year. Francesco hasn't been easy to track down, Ophelia. You know this. We have been trying to locate him since before you joined two years ago."

I sighed. I knew Mario was right. "Where will I stay in Firenze?" I asked, looking sadly into Mario's eyes. The thought of spending time away from Ezio made my stomach turn into a knot.

"You will stay with Leonardo da Vinci. I need you to find more codex pages while away. Staying with him will allow you more time to gain information on the meaning behind them," Mario explained. I had visited with Leonardo before and had actually become good friends with the kind artist. At least that part of the trip would be pleasant.

"Understood. I will find as many pages as I can and take out Francesco as soon as possible," I promised. "But, I do have a question, Mario. How long will Ezio be away to San Gimignano?"

Mario's lips turned into a small smile at my concern for his nephew. Something told me that Mario knew I had strong feelings for Ezio

"He will be gone for no more than two days. He'll return here for more training afterward."

"And will he be able to visit in Firenze?" I feared the answer to the question. Florence really wasn't safe for Ezio and I knew that.

Mario's face turned solemn. "Ophelia, Ezio cannot visit Firenze. People… they know who he is and they are looking for him. We need more time before he can go back to Firenze. Otherwise, our efforts could be compromised. I… hope you understand."

I nodded slowly, understanding. "And… I cannot return, even for a day or two?" I asked. I really wanted to get out of not seeing Ezio for potentially months.

Mario quietly shook his head. I didn't contest with him. I understood Mario's reasoning. If a breakthrough were to happen while I was away, my time and effort would prove useless. Any chance at finding Francesco would need to be taken with no excuses. Additionally, I knew my heart had become too soft for Ezio; assassins' hearts were supposed to be hard and cold in regards to personal affairs. The brotherhood was always first.

"I see…" I replied slightly solemnly.

"That is all Ophelia. If you need anything, let me know. I understand this is difficult," Mario told me as he watched me stand up from my chair.

"Grazie, Mario," I replied with a sad smile before I left Mario's study. I walked slowly down the hallway, not knowing how to break the news to Ezio. My emotions were going haywire. Solemnly, I sunk back into my room, eyes sad.

"Ready to lo-" Ezio started when he saw me walk back into the room. He immediately ceased his speech when he saw my eyes glassed over. I was on the verge of tears.

Ezio stood up and held out his arms to me. I immediately rested myself in their warmth. "Ophelia, what is the matter?" Ezio asked quietly, holding me in his arms.

"Ezio, I need to speak with you…" I said softly, trying not to let my voice crack or sob.

Ezio gently led me to the edge of my bed. I was grateful because my legs began to feel weak and shaky. He sat down and patted the bed, encouraging me to do the same.

"Talk to me, bella," Ezio beckoned, concerned.

I wiped away the one stray tear from my cheek.

"Ezio, I have to leave for Firenze tomorrow. My mission is to find Francesco de Pazzi and… he isn't exactly easy to find. We've been trying for years. I will not be able to leave until he is dead," I explained.

Ezio's face saddened dramatically. "Oh… Well, I will go with you!" Ezio suggested enthusiastically.

"You can't… Florence is too dangerous for you right now. People know you and are looking for you. If they are tracking you, they are tracking our moves and our mission would be compromised. Tomorrow you will be leaving for San Gimignano. Your mission is to find Vieri and kill him. You will be gone for a few days, but after, Mario requests that you stay at the villa to train," I explained to Ezio sadly. I really hoped that he understood

Ezio shook his head. "I don't want to do that," Ezio said bluntly.

_I don't want to do that either…_I thought.

"You are a part of the Brotherhood now, Ezio. It is difficult, but everything you do now has to be for the cause. Even though you don't want to do it and you want to come with me, you just can't. I will be okay and so will you… Let's just make the most of tonight, okay? We will be reunited and I will write you while I'm away. And you better write me back, _bello_!" I teased, poking a finger into Ezio's chest. Our paths were chosen for us and nothing would change them. I tried to cheer Ezio up by suggesting we make the rest of the day as fantastic as possible.

Ezio's lips curled into a small smile. "Well, what do you want to do, madonna?" Ezio asked, nudging me in the side with his elbow.

"A race across Monteriggioni, and a big feast for dinner… but not a horse ride since we'll be doing plenty of that tomorrow. Perhaps a walk?" I suggested.

Ezio smiled at the suggestions. Each sounded equally fantastic to me personally. "That sounds great, Ophelia… Let's get to it!" Ezio said excitedly, bolting up from the bed. He began running out of the bedroom. "The race has started!" he called back to me.

What a cheater.

I laughed and shook my head, letting him get a few seconds on me. Ezio was much stronger than me but in matters of speed, I overpowered him.

I stood up onto my window ledge and took off quickly after Ezio.

The day was filled to the brim for us. I had obviously won the race across the city with a big finish despite the five seconds Ezio had gained on me for cheating at the beginning. Ezio had requested the maids fix a large feast for dinner, which they satisfied. To walk off our large dinner, we walked around the city walls hand in hand, talking of our fondest memories in the past few months together. My memory was of a time when Ezio got stuck on the side of a building during free running practice. He dangled from a window sill, yelling down to me for help. I just stood there and laughed, calling him a girl. All he had to do was drop and catch a brick that stood out from the wall. At the time, Ezio hadn't perfected the skill of dropping and catching things while scaling buildings, but I had very much developed the skill so to me, he looked hilarious.

Ezio's favorite memory was when I came up to the villa on a bucking horse. I couldn't control the animal and I was stuck holding onto the saddle of the animal. All I had to do was calm down, but I just couldn't. Horses in general make me a little uneasy, which was unfortunate, because I rode them a lot.

After the walk, we returned to the villa. The sky was dark and the day was late. Ezio walked me to my quarters so we could retire before our long day of travel.

"I had a wonderful night, Ophelia," Ezio smiled, his hand still holding onto mine. I liked how warm and big they were around mine.

I smiled up to the tall assassin. "And I too, Ezio. Thank you for a wonderful day. I will cherish it forever," I said softly. I didn't want the day to end.

Ezio squeezed my hand and embraced me in a hug. "Good night, _bella_. I will see you in the morning, and please, try not to think about things tonight. You need your rest," Ezio smiled, stroking the long strands of hair down my back. His fingertips tickled me a little bit.

"I will do my best, Ezio. Good night, _bello_," I replied, giving Ezio a light squeeze before pulling away and smiling at him. I walked into my room before Ezio left, closing my door after watching him disappear down the hallway.

EZIO POV

"Ezio…"

I turned in his sleep, trying to get my heavy eyes to open. Surely it wasn't time for me to wake up yet. I felt like I had just finally drifted off into sleep.

"Ezio…"

The voice didn't go away and I then felt a petite hand on my shoulder, urging me to wake up with a gentle shake.

"It's me Ezio…"

I finally managed to open me eyes to study the figure the voice came from. I smiled once I saw that it was Ophelia.

"Are you alright, _il mio amore_?" I whispered quietly, rubbing my eyes.

I suddenly felt warmth engulf me, and it felt wonderful. I soon realized she had slid underneath my blanket and into my bed. I wasn't about to complain. My eyes met hers with a questioning look. Why had she come up and into his bed?

"I… want to spend this last night with you…" Ophelia whispered. She smiled softly at me, waiting for my approval. She should have known that I was more than willing to comply.

"I'm not trying to show you any advances… I just want to sleep next to you."

My lips curled into a smile. Like that would have mattered.

"Roll over," I whispered, moving onto my side.

Ophelia rolled onto her side, her back to me. I wrapped my arm around her side, the other one snaking underneath the single pillow on the bed.

"That feels nice…" she whispered, smiling uncontrollably.

"Yes, it does," I agreed quietly. It certainly felt right. I began rubbing my thumb across the fabric of her nightgown, wishing to feel her skin under my touch.

I watched as Ophelia smiled at my small movements. She pressed her back into my chest even more. I think she relished in the feeling of my strong muscles against her; I know I definitely relished in the feeling of her.

She put her hand over my own and very gently pushed her bottom back into my groin. It was definitely a signal. She wanted me, and I wanted her.

I squeezed my eyes shut, trying not to think about the feeling her movement gave me. I didn't want to get hard and not be able to relieve myself.

But perhaps we were ready for the intimacy we sought a few months ago.

Ophelia cleared her throat before speaking, "Ezio… I think we should," she suggested quietly.

She was a mind reader.

"Why is that?" I asked quietly, keeping my hold on her tight. Though I agreed, I wanted to make sure her reasoning as to why was sound. I didn't intend on having meaningless sex with her.

"I… I trust you and I feel close to you. I want to share that bond with you... and if anything were to happen to either of us, I don't want to go on with life knowing that I never shared this experience with you."

I thought about what Ophelia was saying. I couldn't help but agree with her. I had grown powerful feelings for Ophelia over the past few months. I cared for her greatly but believed we were ready for such activity. We both certainly longed for it.

"Ophelia, can I ask you an intimate question?"

Ophelia rose an eyebrow. "Of course, Ezio."

I wasn't sure how to ask the question without being offensive or rude. "Are you… have you… had sex?" I asked shyly.

Ophelia's lips curled into a small smile. "Yes, I have Ezio," Ophelia replied.

I smiled a little. "Me too." She probably knew that, but I clarified anyway.

Ophelia laughed her melodious laugh. "I know. You didn't need to say," she teased, squeezing my hand.

I laughed and shrugged my shoulder. "I just thought I'd let you know. I believe that is something your partner should know before you do such things." And I really did believe that.

"That's very considerate, Ezio," Ophelia told me. She suddenly got quiet. "So… is that a yes?"

My breath hitched and my heart rate picked up. I rolled her onto her back, my hands on either side of her shoulders. I leaned down and brushed my nose against hers, my breath heavy on her lips.

"That is a yes…" I whispered before planting a small but loving kiss on Ophelia's lips as the space between us became thick and heated.


	7. Chapter 7

Just like in the original, this chapter is purely smut. You will not be missing anything if you skip this chapter. I understand that these things can make people uncomfortable, so I make reading it optional. Anyway, enjoy!

And I don't own AC2 or any of its characters!

* * *

OPHELIA POV

His lips tasted sweeter than the first time mine met his. The fresh scar on his lips didn't hinder the pleasure in any way; in fact, it reminded me that he was dangerous—an assassin like me—and for some reason, that drove me wild.

He continued to kiss me softly and tenderly, teasing me, leaving me wanting for more. My hands trembled with desire. I needed him.

I needed him soon.

I decided to take matters into my own hands, so I pushed my lips harder onto his. His passionate response made the hair on my arms stand up on end. Ezio, I knew, was an animal in bed. He had too much experience to not be. I was curious as to his abilities, and I was sure he was to mine.

Already, the electricity between us was far greater than my last lover. The right side of my lips pulled up into a small grin at the thought. If I ran across him in Firenze, which was very likely, I would make sure to tell him as much. I like to make people jealous, especially since he would never have me again.

Ezio's tongue slid across my bottom lip. He tasted sweet. He tasted dangerous. The animal in him was coming out and I was ready for it to ravish me like a lion to its prey.

His hand was suddenly on my hip, but still over the fabric of my night gown. That stupid night gown… I wanted it off, but I didn't want to be too bold. That was his job. I pressed my hip into his touch, relishing in the feel of his calloused palms.

His lips were on my neck, sucking gently on my skin. I knew marks—marks of passion, victory, and adoration—would be there in the morning, but I didn't care. I arched my back, the feeling overwhelming my senses.

My hands moved onto his bare back, feeling the muscular skin. His body was perfectly sculpted and sexy. Just looking at him would compel me to lunge at him. His muscles had grown so much since he started his training months ago. My mouth watered whenever I saw a glimpse of him without his shirt on.

And now I was touching him. Everywhere.

Fingertips were soon at the bottom hem of my nightgown, slowly sliding the fabric off my body. I wanted Ezio to see me, all of me. I was proud of my body. I was muscular while still keeping a feminine shape. My breasts were large but kept their perkiness.

I was so damn prideful.

Soon, I felt the fabric travel over my hip, leaving my bottom half exposed.

EZIO POV

My hands trembled as they moved up Ophelia's body. My breath was becoming heavy and she began to breathe with me. For some reason, I found this very special. My time with the women at the _bordello_ didn't hold the sense of closeness that Ophelia and I had in that moment. Our bodies were in sync.

I slowly lifted the fabric of her nightgown over her head, revealing the features of her body. I tossed the gown aside and looked down at her. I couldn't help but smile, my eyes smoldering with desire. Never had I seen such a beautiful figure. Her legs were slender, her muscles strong, her hips defined, and her breast… oh her breasts. I had never seen such perfect breasts. They were wonderfully large but kept their shape. Her nipples weren't too large or too small and were the perfect shade of pink. Her collar bones stuck out just slightly against her muscular shoulders, and her face showed the same desire as I felt. She bit her lip, which I noticed she does when she's trying to be flirtatious or desirable. It worked.

My hand immediately went to her right breast, squeezing and massaging gently. She moaned the most beautiful sound I had ever heard. I looked into her eyes, looking at her look back at me with need. I moved my kisses to her neck and shoulders, allowing her to take in the sensations of being touched so intimately. Her sounds of approval were fuel to my fire and I was compelled to go further.

I left a trail of kisses down her body and in between her breasts before kissing her left breast. She sat up on her elbows and looked down at me while I pulled out my tricks. My mouth engulfed her nipple. I gently sucked before flicking my tongue across the tip. Her hands went into my hair, pulling and grabbing gently as I continued. My other hand rubbed her nipple gently at first, the roughness picking up gradually. I could tell she was enjoying the pleasure I was providing her. Her legs started to run up and down the length of the sides of my body and she began grabbing the sheets as well as my hair.

I was taken by surprise, however, when I felt a hand.

OPHELIA'S POV

I couldn't wait any longer. I needed to touch him. I needed to know. My hand moved down below his waist, grabbing his manhood over his pants. I gasped when I felt his size. It was both thick and long. I heard him chuckle. I looked down to his face which was still concentrated on my breast, and smiled.

"Is something wrong?" he asked jokingly. I guess I was terrible at masking my emotions.

"Not at all, _cacchio grande_," I replied boldly. I watched his eyebrow raise in satisfaction before he started licking my nipple again. Men were always so eager for their partner's approval of their manhood. I had lied before, but I really didn't need to with Ezio.

My hand began to gently massage him, my fingers eager to feel his bare skin. I moved my other hand to his chin and angled his face up toward my own. "I want on top," I whispered to him, my eyes smoldering with desire. I needed to see him, to feel him.

Ezio obeyed and moved onto his back. I looked down at his pants and noticed the prominent outline, begging for my touch. I shot him a smirk before slinking down and placing my hands at his waistband. I untied his pants and proceeded to slide the fabric down his legs. He ended up kicking them off at a certain point. He was being impatient.

I stopped a moment and sat in front of him, looking at his manhood.

"_Porca puttana_…" I thought to myself aloud. He was huge, which got me more excited. I smiled up to Ezio, watching him situate himself against the pillow.

I put my hands on his knees and slowly ran them up the tops of his thighs and then back down, and then back up the middle of his thighs, eventually making contact with his _cacchio_. I wrapped one hand around him and noticed the length that remained untouched. I wrapped my other hand on top and began moving them up and down. Ezio started to breathe even heavier, occasionally letting out a sound of pleasure, usually a low grunt or moan.

I stuck my tongue out and let it linger over his tip, teasing him, begging for more. Ezio shot me a pleading look, which I didn't comply to. He smiled before shooting me the same look.

"Ah ah, _maschio disubbidiente_…" I protested quietly, trying to be as seductive as possible.

"Please!" Ezio begged. That's where I wanted him. I liked when Ezio begged. I liked being in control.

I opened my mouth and made an "O" shape with my lips before teasing him some more, pretending to take him in. He grunted before doing the unexpected.

EZIO'S POV

She was driving me wild. I couldn't take her teasing any more. I stood up and smiled down at her. She sat on the bed, looking up at me in surprise, desire, and curiosity. She wanted to know what I had in store.

I slid myself back on top of her before taking her hands and pinned them above her head before sliding back on top of her.

"You know, I'm not too fond of being teased…" I told her in my most sultry voice. I could see the goosebumps on her neck. "So I think I know what to do to punish you…"

She smiled up to me, biting her lip. "What are you going to do to me, _bello_?" she asked me quietly, moving to gently bite on my ear. The small movement gave me shivers.

I moved my hand below her waist and gently touched at her womanhood. Her eyes went wide while I smiled. "That," I replied, gently massaging her.

She let out a gasp and a loud moan. My movements clearly felt good, but I couldn't let her get away with teasing me. I continued to rub her swollen clit while occasionally moving my fingers down to around her opening, but never letting them slip inside.

She was so wet for me.

I could tell she was frustrated. Even though the movements still felt good, she wanted more.

I carried on this few for a few minutes and continued to lick at her breasts. She moaned with pleasure and wiggled under my touch, her hands still pinned down. "Ezio!" she finally cried out.

I chuckled and let my fingers rest at her opening. "How badly do you want me to?" I asked quietly, my breath grazing her ear.

She moaned even at my words. "So badly!" Ophelia cried.

"I can certainly feel it _attraente_, but I need you to show me," I whispered, nipping at her ear.

Ophelia showed her strength when she moved out of my grip. Her hand grabbed mine and guided me to her opening, pushing my fingers inside. Her taking control like that really turned me on. She was bold.

I moved my fingers inside of her, sliding in and out while curling my fingers upward. She moaned and gasped when I hit a spot deep inside. I took note of the location and continued to press into it. Her moans became louder as she finally gave into ecstasy. Her legs squeezed around my arm as I felt her tighten around my fingers. I continued to move my fingers, letting her ride out her orgasm on them, which seemed to be too much since she grabbed my hand and pushed it away. I watched as she writhed underneath me, her cries getting me more excited.

I couldn't help but smile that smug smile of mine.

OPHELIA POV

As soon as I came back down from my _orgasmo_ (though by no means down to the point of not being sexually excited), I watched as Ezio sat on the bed. I stood up and looked down at his _cacchio_, erect and waiting for me. He leaned back on his elbows and watched as I mounted him.

I faced him and gasped went I felt him inside of me. He was so big and I instantly felt a wave of pleasure. "Oh _dio_!" I cried, letting my body adjust to his size.

Ezio smiled and put his hands on my bottom, squeezing gently. "Is it too big for you?" he asked, clearly being cocky (all pun intended).

I laughed and shook my head. "Oh no! _Perfetto_!" I smiled before I moved my knees to either side of Ezio. I began moving my hips back and forth. He threw his head back, letting his back rest on the bed completely.

"You feel amazing," Ezio moaned, putting his hands on my buttocks.

I grinned and picked up my pace. The headboard was starting to hit against the wall, making a large banging noise. His poor family…

I saw Ezio shoot a suspicious looking grin up to me. He suddenly moved his hips up, putting more of his length into me. It felt incredible. "Again!" I called, continuing to move my hips but waiting for him to do his part.

He was reaching places no man ever had before.

Ezio continued to move his hips up. I quickly slipped into a state of ecstasy. When I felt his thumb against my clit, I slipped into another orgasm. My breasts perked up, my cheeks flushed, my legs squeezed together, and that indescribable rush of sensation filled me from head to toe. My hips bucked forward and I threw my head back, grabbing Ezio's knees behind me.

Ezio continued to move as I had my moment. He continued to move for a few minutes before he lifted me off of him and guided me to stand on all fours. He positioned himself behind me and quickly rammed his length completely into me. My eyes almost crossed at the feeling. I let out a loud moan. It didn't matter how many times he reentered me; each time still felt like a surprise.

I could feel Ezio's hand smack my bottom before he put his hands on my hips. He continued, laying close over me. His lips lingered at my ear as he whispered things to me like, "Do you like that?" "Do you want more?" and "Does it feel good?" all to which I answered a desperate "yes."

His hands grasped my breasts as he lifted me to sit up straight on my knees. My back was pressed to his torso. The feeling of our slick bodies moving together was the most erotic thing I had ever experienced.

Soon his hands were rubbing against my center, again. He really knew how to please a woman.

I felt his movements become quicker before he rammed into me hard, a loud moan coming from him. The movement caused me to slip into my third orgasm of the night. I felt a warmth fill me and I knew he had finished, too. He panted as he rested over me, slowly removing his manhood from inside me. I panted too, and smiled as he kissed me gently.

Ezio rolled next to me, putting his arm around my shoulders.

I smiled at him and asked, "Was that good, _il mio ammore_?"

Ezio grinned and nodded his head. "Yes, _bella_. The best," Ezio replied through rugged pants.

Italian terms used in this chapter:

bordello- brothel

cacchio - penis

grande- large

Porca puttana- holy shit

maschio disubbidiente- naughty man

bello- handsome

attraente- attractive

orgasmo- orgasm

Oh dio- Oh god

Perfetto- perfect

il mio amore- my love

bella- beautiful


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks for reading everybody! Your reviews and feedback are greatly appreciated!

I don't own AC2 or any of its characters!

* * *

The trip to San Gimignano was relatively short, taking about four hours on horseback. I was determined to find and slay Vieri but I couldn't help but think about Ophelia and the night we had together. Though we had been animalistic, almost rough with each other, I felt like I had been more connected and compassionate with Ophelia than any other woman before, including Christina.

Mario, the mercenaries, and I finally arrived at a small farm house outside of San Gimignano. I looked out to the tall walls of the city. "What is our plan, Mario?" I asked. One thing I didn't have much training on was strategizing. It was the kind of thing you could really do when on missions.

"Well, we must first find a way into the city…" Mario explained, looking, too, at the walls of San Gimignano. "I believe Vieri is expecting us; however, getting in might be a bit of a struggle. He has sealed off the gates with his guards."

I thought for a moment and looked again at the gates. I had always had a special talent to look more deeply into objects. I couldn't explain this vision, but it came in hand during situations like this. I looked to the southern gate with this special vision and noticed a lack of guards. "Ah, uncle, the southern gate has been compromised. Guards still remain there but their numbers aren't as heavy as the other gates. We should be able to infiltrate at this point," I suggested, looking back to Mario.

Mario looked over to the southern gate as well. He nodded in a way that suggested he knew exactly what I was talking about, like he knew exactly what I was seeing. I found this slightly confusing. Perhaps this special way of seeing was hereditary. Mario was family, after all.

"Si. Well done, Ezio," Mario said before looking back to the mercenaries. "Men, follow me to the southern wall. Stay close! Once there, wait for instruction!"

Mario began to run toward the southern wall with me trailing closely behind. I could see a pile of crates stacked up against one of the city's wall. Perhaps this could be a way in.

Mario stopped and looked up to analyze the guards at the gate. He, too, saw the stack of crates and quickly came to a plan of action.

"Alright men… We will launch an attack on the guards outside the gate. Ezio, you will climb over the wall by means of those crates," Mario pointed at the stack of crates.

I nodded.

"Once over the wall, you must find a way to open the gate for us. Use your throwing knives to take out the archers."

I nodded once more to Mario. I was quite excited to use my new throwing knives. Only a week ago had Mario given them to me and trained me with them.

"I'm ready," I stated, looking at the top of the wall.

Mario called for the mercenaries to follow him and the group of men quickly reached the guards at the front of the gate. I climbed up the crates and onto the wall and threw a knife at an archer directly in front of me on a rooftop and another standing on top of the city wall. After seeing I could make my way to the gate lever, I jumped down from the wall and quickly opened the gate for Mario and his men, who were still battling a few guards. I pulled out my dagger and joined in the fight, taking out two of the guards from behind.

My group went back into the city walls, following Mario down a street. Ahead we saw a group of guards blocking the way to Vieri's location.

"Ezio, I need you to distract those guards to buy me time to find Vieri. Take some of my men and meet me after you are done," Mario commanded.

I simply nodded and motioned for a group of Mario's men to follow me. I slowly approached a guard and proceeded to drive his dagger through his back. The other guards were then alerted and the mercenaries attacked. I zeroed in on another guard. The guard launched but I quickstepped to the left, dodging the guard's attack.

"Oh come on! You can do better than that!" I taunted, motioning for the guard to come get me. I was confident that I could take any of them.

My words and motions seem to have infuriated the guard who lunged forward at me. I grabbed the guard by the shoulder, held my dagger at my knee, pointing upward, and bent the guard over, driving his chest through the dagger. The guard fell and I removed my dagger from the body. It was probably unhealthy, but I was thrilled to be able to test out killing techniques on something other than a dummy made of straw.

Once all of the guards were taken out, me and the mercenaries headed to Santa Maria Assunta to meet up with Mario. On the way, I found a mercenary lying against a well.

"Are you alright?" I asked, kneeling down in front of the mercenary.

The mercenary coughed up a small amount of blood and held a wound on his abdomen. He appeared to have been stabbed quite deeply.

"Ezio, your uncle is in trouble. He's under attack. Go help him. Quickly!" the man pointed out toward the direction of Mario, which I took note of.

"_Grazie_," I nodded, giving the man a pat on the shoulder. I felt sorry for the man, having a strong feeling he would pass away on the street in a short amount of time.

I quickly ran down the street where he found Mario and the other mercenaries under attack by Vieri's men.

"_Nipote_!" Mario called to me. "We've come under attack by Vieri's men. We'll take care of them if you go and find Vieri. Take him out! Quickly!"

I took out a few guards who attacked me before I headed toward a building. Scaling the wall quickly, I looked down to see that I was being chased by a few of the guards. Instead of taking them out, I decided to go on and find Vieri. The guards wouldn't be able to keep up with me; not many people had the free running skills and speed I had. Ophelia was one of them.

As expected, I lost the guards and finally came to a rooftop next to the southern gate. I crouched next to a chimney and watched the entrance. Soon, a group of four Templars arrived, including Vieri and Francesco de Pazzi. I stayed quiet and listened in on the conversation. I wanted to gather as much information from these men before taking care of Vieri and potentially Francesco if I could get my hands on him. If I took care of Francesco, Ophelia could return to Monteriggioni.

Additionally, I didn't feel as though I could take on all of them at once. I was well aware that the Templars were powerful and trained as well. My small amount of time in the Brotherhood wouldn't give me the upper-hand in that fight.

The men talked about Vieri staying in San Gimignano to coordinate the Templar's mercenaries, Francesco organizing forces in the city, and that an elderly man named Jacopo would calm the citizens down once a certain job was done.

Once the job is done… _What job?_ I thought. This was information I'd definitely store and share with Mario. The Brotherhood would surely benefit from it.

Vieri then began speaking of Mario as a drunkard and that he wanted to silence him, just as my father had been. Vieri's words enraged me, and I clenched my fists as I listened in. it took every ounce of control to not infiltrate the men then and there, risking the whole mission.

All four of the men were about to leave when a guard approached Vieri, informing him that Mario had arrived and was waiting for him. Vieri took the news to his pleasure and soon headed down a street. I watched from the rooftop as a group of Mario's mercenaries were attacked by Vieri's guards. I removed my attention from the fight and kept track of Vieri. Now would be my chance to get my hands around that scrawny neck.

Vieri made his way up into a lookout on the city walls. He was surrounded by guards. I needed to figure out a way to get in. I quickly moved across rooftops until I was able to reach the city wall. I jumped to a section where guards were standing and made himself visible which alerted the guards. I lured them down to the fight the mercenaries were engaged in. The mercenaries began to attack the guards while I made my way back up the wall and closer to Vieri.

The lookout was straight ahead. I began scaling the wall of the lookout, stopping as my hands grasped the top ledge. I carefully peaked over to locate Vieri. He was about ten feet away with two guards at his sides. I quickly got over the top of the wall and launched an attack on Vieri, flicking out my hidden blade.

I groaned when the guards quickly hindered my line to Vieri. I quickly took out one guard with my sword and then the other with my hidden blade. Only Vieri and my thirst for revenge remained.

"I have been looking forward to this for a long time, Vieri," I said, hidden blade flicked out as I followed Vieri's movements.

Vieri laughed at my words, drawing his sword. Vieri lunged as I quickstepped, dodging his attack.

"Ah, but it is I who will be the victor!" Vieri replied with an evil grin. Oh, he was so wrong.

I quickly moved to Vieri's side, managing to cut Vieri's arm with my hidden blade. I then drew my dagger to use with the hidden blade.

"But it seems fate is not on your side tonight!" I replied, moving to cut Vieri once more. I threw a punch, leaving a red mark on the side of Vieri's face. Vieri wiped away traces of blood from his mouth and continued to lunge at me. Vieri then grabbed me by my shirt sleeve, pushing me to the ground. He quickly kicked me in his side before I managed to get back on my feet. Vieri really didn't hit too hard, but it was harder than Vieri had ever hit and kicked before.

I lunged, but Vieri parried my attack, much to my surprise. Perhaps Vieri was more skilled than I imagined, even being a Templar. A guard began climbing up the wall, distracting Vieri momentarily. It was then that I got my next break. I quickly held Vieri from behind and put my blade through his back. Vieri fell to the ground, still clinging on to life with a few unsteady breathes.

"What are you planning? My father found out, didn't he?! And that's why he died!" I yelled, holding Vieri by the collar of his shirt. I was enraged and demanded answers from Vieri.

Vieri managed to let out a small laugh, his grin still evil. "You were hoping for a confession, weren't you? Well, you won't get one!" Vieri spat, blood dripping from his mouth. Figured.

I became even more enraged with Vieri's inability to comply. I saw Vieri's eyes glass over. I shook the body violently. "_Pezzo di merda! Vorrei solo che avessi sofferto di piu! Hai avuto la fine che maritavi! Spero che bru_-" I began yelling, but was soon interrupted by Mario. I suppose I did get a little too carried away with my anger. For the longest time, I wanted Vieri dead, but after I knew Vieri was part of the plot against my family, I demanded answers from him. When I saw Vieri pass, I knew I would never be able to get those answers.

"Ezio! For God's sake! Have some respect for the dead!" Mario yelled, pulling me away from Vieri's limp body.

"Respect? I will not show him respect! He would not show me such kindness!" I yelled, walking away from Vieri.

"Yes, but you are not Vieri, _nipote_. Don't become him either," Mario replied, giving me a stern look. I knew Mario was right and didn't argue any more. I just needed a few minutes to cool off. I then walked away. I would never forget what Vieri did to me and my family.

Mario moved to kneel over Vieri and closed his eyes shut with two fingers. "_Requiescat in Pace_," Mario said softly before getting back up and joining me by my side.

We walked in silence for a bit before Mario pulled a few papers out of his coat pocket.

"Here, Ezio, read these when you have the chance. We'll head back to the Villa now," Mario informed me before heading down a set of stairs to the base of the wall. I followed behind him, looking over the papers briefly.

Mario, the remaining mercenaries, and I made our way to the farm house we first arrived at. I saddled my horse, as did Mario and the other men. We made our way back to Monteriggioni, travelling at an easy pace.

We arrived a few hours later. The sky was completely dark now and the city was quiet. I dismounted my horse and led the animal to the stable boy. I held tight to the papers Mario gave me, wondering what their contents were. I tried to read them while riding back to Monteriggioni, but Mario insisted I wait until we returned.

I slowly made my way to the villa, my mind heavy. The events of the night were both satisfying and troubling. I was glad Vieri was dead but now I had many questions that remained unanswered. What were the Templars talking about? What was their plan? What was Vieri hiding? I didn't know, but I was sure I'd find out soon enough. I would talk to Mario tomorrow about the conversation I had overhead between the Pazzi and the man in the dark cloak. Now, the other men and I were exhausted. I needed some rest after my first real mission.

I made my way back up to my room and quickly took off my robes, boots, and shirt. I went to my desk, grabbed the candle, and went down into the hallway. I held the candle up to a torch on the wall before heading back up to my room. I put the candle, now lit, back into its holder. My back quickly hit the bed but I felt something poking at my skin. I sat up and reached underneath me to find a piece of paper folded up. I rose an eyebrow before unfolding it. My heart began to race and my hands trembled when I saw who the letter was from.

_To my dearest Ezio,_

_When you receive this letter, you will be back from San Gimignano. I hope all went well and that you killed Vieri. I'm writing this to you so you'll have a reminder of me. You'll have memories and stories to tell, but I want you to have something to hold onto that's only for you. Our night together was the best night of my life, Ezio. I only wish we could have another sooner. While I'm away, think of me as I'll be thinking of you. Don't worry about me either; I'll be with Leonardo and he will take good care of me (though with his gentle nature, I will probably be the one taking care of him)._

_I hope all is well for you, Ezio, and remember, you will always have a place in my heart. I will wait for you._

_Yours always with love,_

_Ophelia Moretti_

As I read the letter, I smiled, but, I also felt an overwhelming sadness. Not only did I have to fulfill my mission without the assassin I trained with, but I faced a long separation from the woman I had fallen so deeply in love with. A single tear rolled down my cheek before I pressed my lips to the paper.

"Ophelia, I will wait for you too..." I whispered before folding the paper back up and tucking it under my pillow.

* * *

Italian terms used in this chapter:

_Grazie_- Thanks

_Nipote- _Nephew

_Pezzo di merda! Vorrei solo che avessi sofferto di piu! Hai avuto la fine che maritavi! Spero che bru—_Piece of shit! I only wish that you had suffered the most! I hope you have a great end! I hope that you-

_Requiescat in Pace-_ Rest in piece


	9. Chapter 9

The trip to Florence took me all day. Night had settled in when I saw the faint lights of Florence in the distance. I was tired and anxious to see Leonardo, mainly so I could rest in a bed. My bottom was sore from all of the riding and I wanted nothing more than to be off of my horse.

Earlier that morning, I arranged for Claudia to put a letter in Ezio's room for when he got back from San Gimignano. I was sure that Ezio would make it back safely, but the small amount of uncertainty kept me worrying… What if Ezio never received the letter?

I rode up to the stable outside of the walls of Florence and removed all of my belongings from the white horse and made my payment to the stable hand.

I soon arrived at the artist's workshop. I knocked softly on his door and was met soon with a smile from Leonardo. He opened his arms wide and embraced me. I was so happy to see Leonardo.

"Ophelia! So good to see you! Please, come in! And let me take some of these things!" Leonardo insisted, taking a few of my bags off my shoulder.

I couldn't help but laugh. "Leonardo, you forget my profession," I teased, letting him take my bags anyway. Leonardo was always such a gentleman and so kind in such an innocent way.

Leonardo laughed too, seeing the folly in his logic. "Well, let me be a gentleman at least!" Leonardo began walking down a hallway. "Follow me, Ophelia! I'll show you to your room!" Leonardo called. He had clearly been expecting me and was excited about it as well.

I followed Leonardo to a room at the back on the hallway. It was simple, consisting of a desk, a bed, and a dresser. Leonardo gently sat my bags on the floor before helping me with the bags I still carried. I laughed, "Leonardo, really! I am okay!"

Leonardo shook his head and took my bags anyway. "I don't care. You are a guest in my home and a lovely young lady. I will assist you in any way I can," he insisted again. He was always so stubborn. I stood to the side and watched the artist put my bags on the floor. I shook my head with a smile.

"You never fail in making me smile, Leonardo," I told him with a bright smile. I suddenly felt my stomach growl to my embarassment, remembering that I hadn't eaten since early that morning.

"Do you happen to have any food? My stomach is talking to me!" I asked with a small and nervous laugh.

Leonardo put his hand on my back, leading me gently out into the hallway and to the fireplace. "Si, Madonna. Just one moment! I have some beef that I can put in a stew for you," Leonardo explained before moving into a small room off of the main living area. I sat down at the table next to the fireplace, making myself comfortable. I sighed as I relaxed, relishing in the feeling of not moving at all.

I grinned as I watched Leonardo from across the room. He walked out with an arm full of ingredients for the stew. He saw me sitting at the table and gasped, shaking his head. I rose my eyebrow in confusion.

"Oh, Ophelia! I wouldn't sit there. That is my cadaver table… I have it next to the fireplace for light."

I quickly shot up and backed away from the table, a look of horror on my face. He didn't have to tell me twice.

"Cadaver table?! What kind of project have you taken on now, Leonardo?!" I asked in shock. Why on Earth was he examining dead bodies in his home?!

Leonardo laughed, waving his hand before setting the ingredients on a smaller table next to the fire place. He pulled out a large pot from under the table and began placing ingredients in it.

"I'm studying anatomy!" Leonardo answered joyfully. "I'm working to better understand the human body and how it operates. My studies could be useful for medicine!"

I nodded my head, still disgusted, though impressed with Leonardo's new endeavor. "You never cease to amaze me…" I said as she slowly sat down at a table in the corner of the room. I assumed this table was safe as two bottles of wine sat on top of it along with some papers and books. Papers and books lined nearly everything in Leonardo's home.

"Artwork and inventions weren't enough?" I asked.

Leonardo shrugged his shoulders. "I bore easily…"

"I can see that…" I teased. I began taking off my weapons and armor, setting on top of the table.

"So, tell me about your time at Monteriggioni!" Leonardo asked enthusiastically. Everything with Leonardo was so full of joy and light, even conversation about corpses.

I immediately felt a sadness overwhelm me as I thought of Ezio that even Leonardo's joy couldn't deter me from feeling. "Well, my time there was wonderful. Mario taught me some new techniques and the two of us trained Ezio."

"And how is Ezio doing with the training?" Leonardo asked, curious. Soon after my first time in Firenze, I learned that Leonardo was well-informed of the business of the Brotherhood. The assassins saw him as a great ally and resource in the city.

I smiled, remembering my days in the training ring with Ezio. "Wonderfully, actually. He's already a deadly killer, though has much to learn. He picks up on techniques quickly. His passion and desire for revenge has really driven him to excel."

"Good for him! I knew that when his day came, Ezio would be a wonderful asset to the Brotherhood."

I sighed and smiled at Leonardo. "He's in San Gimignano tonight tracking down Vieri. It's his first real mission," I explained, thinking about the well-being of Ezio.

Leonardo could see through me. He rose an eyebrow at me and went silent as he thought. I always knew when he was thinking hard when he scratched his chin. He put the pot into the fire after adding some water to the ingredients. He walked over to the table I sat at and sat down across from me.

"Something happened with Ezio…" he pried, listening closely. Yup, he saw straight through me. Leonardo always could.

I blushed. "Si, but I can't let myself get too wrapped up in it. We'll be away from each other for a long time."

Leonardo let out a huff and crossed his arms. "I don't see why you shouldn't! You may be apart, but that doesn't mean your feelings get thrown away! You can still write him," Leonardo suggested.

"I know, but our time together was very enjoyable. Being with him made me very happy and really allowed me to come out of my shell."

Leonardo chuckled. "And that shell is thick," Leonardo teased. I was known by those I had met to be very reserved. I didn't reveal my true self to people quickly and without apprehension. It took me months to warm up to Leonardo while I tracked the Pazzi before Ezio's father and brothers were murdered.

After losing my family and the events that occurred after my last love, I was terrified of becoming close to new people.

I rolled my eyes and gave Leonardo a small shove. "I warmed up to you, didn't I?"

"Yes, but it wasn't exactly quick," Leonardo teased again.

"Just remember, you have to sleep sometime, and I've been trained not to sleep," I warned jokingly, pointing my finger at him.

Leonardo put his hands up in front of him in defeat. "You win!"

I looked over to the pot in the fireplace and put one hand on my stomach. I was so hungry.

"I'm sorry to whine, but when will the stew be done?" I asked. My high activity levels allowed me to eat like a man without putting on the weight, which I never complained about. I was often hungry, and Leonardo knew this.

"I'll go check on it now, but it probably won't be for a bit. The meat has to cook through. I drew a bath before you got here. The tub is in your room. If you'd like, you can bathe while you wait for dinner," Leonardo suggested, motioning down the hallway.

I stood up from my chair. A bath did sound nice. "Grazie, Leonardo. You are an excellent host," I thanked before walking down the hallway. A bath sounded wonderful.

I shut the door to my room and shed my robes and undergarments. I located the tub in the corner of the room. A few bottles of oils and a chunk of soap were placed on top of a wash cloth. I smiled. The artist really did know how to welcome people into his home. He had the kindest and most genuine heart of anybody I had ever met. I gently lowered myself into the water. It was still warm, to my surprise. I sighed as I relaxed in the tub, closing my eyes. In a few minutes, I found myself in a deep sleep.

LEONARDO POV

I removed the stew from the fire after inspecting a few pieces of meat. Ophelia hadn't come out of her room yet, so I assumed she was enjoying the bath and some quiet time. I proceeded to put the stew into two wooden bowls which he sat on the eating table. I decided to go knock on Ophelia's door to notify her that dinner was ready.

I knocked twice.

"Ophelia! Dinner is ready!" I called through the door. I heard no reply. My brow furrowed, wondering what Ophelia was doing or if she was even in the room.

"Ophelia?" I called again. After no reply, I knocked loudly once more. I let out a sigh and slowly turned the doorknob. I hated intruding on people. it was rude.

I cautiously peeked around the door to see Ophelia in the tub, her limbs hanging off the sides and her head back.

She was asleep.

I slowly approached to wake her up but froze in my tracks when I made out her shapes. My mouth hung open at the sight of her naked body.

_Such beauty…_ I thought to myself. As an artist, I saw her figure as a masterpiece. I took a moment to selfishly take in the sight, knowing that what I was doing was immoral.

I was such a hypocrite. Not a minute earlier I was saying that I didn't enjoy barging into peoples' quarters yet I was standing there, staring at a naked woman.

I was such a dog.

More seriously though, I wasn't about to confess to Ophelia was that I had feelings for her. I knew that I could never have her; she liked dangerous, mysterious men with dark features, or, in other words, Ezio. I, though handsome in my own right, was no Ezio, and I knew that Ophelia didn't share my feelings. Despite that knowledge, I still cherished her company and our time together. Knowing that she and Ezio were involved, I wouldn't dare try to spark a relationship with the beauty. Instead, I'd continue to be inspired by her beauty, charms, and humor.

I snapped out of my stare and quickly covered my eyes. I didn't want her to catch me staring, so I pretended like I never even looked. I leaned down to put a hand on Ophelia's shoulder, shaking her gently.

Ophelia jumped and gasped when she saw me above her. "Leonardo!" Ophelia shouted in shock. She quickly moved to cover her features, not wanting me to see her intimate anatomy.

"Ophelia! I'm not looking! I was just coming to say that the stew was ready!" I turned around, keeping a hand over my eyes. I turned beet red then. I didn't know why I hadn't when I was actually looking at her.

And her stomach.

And her legs.

And her neck.

And her breasts.

And her… I'll stop.

Ophelia slowly got out of the tub. "Thank you, Leonardo, and thank you for waking me up. I would have turned into a prune if I stayed in there all night. I'll meet you at the table in a moment… Oh, and I'm wrapped up. It's safe to look," Ophelia assured me.

I pried my eyes open to look over at Ophelia. She was definitely wrapped up, but I smiled, now knowing what lie underneath.

Those assassin robes did absolutely nothing for her body.

Ophelia and I ate the delicious stew and carried on small talk about my latest endeavors, Ophelia's missions, and the news in Florence. After finishing dinner, Ophelia and I both agreed that we were tired and parted our ways to bed.

OPHELIA POV

While lying in bed, I thought about the day's events and what tomorrow had in store for me. Before leaving earlier that morning, Mario instructed for her to find La Volpe. I wasn't exactly thrilled about seeing him, but I knew I would have to eventually. Additionally, I could tell him about Ezio and I's night together and maybe make him a little jealous.

I didn't like La Volpe and I wanted to make him as miserable as possible.

I turned over onto my side and looked to the wall. Last night, I was in bed with Ezio. I was lying as I was the night before, except Ezio wasn't behind me and his arms weren't wrapped around my frame. I didn't feel his skin against my back, his breath on my neck, and I didn't hear his adorable little snores. Though the night before our first night together, we would often stay in one of our rooms for a long time, laying down and talking together. I felt lost without him and I knew this was a feeling I needed to get over and quickly.


	10. Chapter 10

Thank you all so much for reading! Please review!

I don't own AC2 or any of its characters! Ubisoft has those rights!

* * *

The next month at Monteriggioni was painful for me, both physically and emotionally. Mario put me through more rigorous training which often sore and occasionally cut and bleeding at the end of the day. My hands were becoming more calloused from free running and my skin which was once perfectly smooth and bronzed was now scarred. Mario had told me that he was surprised by my progress and dedication to training. I had been working very hard for the Brotherhood.

Training reminded me of Ophelia. She was the one who I used to train with, more so than Mario. Without her there, I focused more but my enjoyment in the activity declined. Monteriggioni wasn't the same without Ophelia.

I also began thinking of the murder of my father and brothers more. My emotional support was gone and the only people I had to talk to about such things were Claudia and Maria who were both still trying to cope with the event. I took out my pain in the form of writing letters to Ophelia, one every two days. In the letters, I expressed my love for her, my troubles, and told her about the days' events. I occasionally received letters from Ophelia and not nearly as frequently as I would have liked, but few letters were better than no letters. I kept each one in a jar in my room which I placed on my desk. Before going to sleep every night, I would read one over again. Just knowing that her hands touched the piece of paper was enough for me to smile.

I was sitting at my desk, almost finished with a letter to Ophelia, when Mario made his way up the ladder to my room.

"_Napote_?" Mario asked quietly. I assumed he didn't want to startle me.

"_Si_, uncle?" I asked, my eyes staying focused on the piece of paper on my desk. I really didn't want to stop writing.

"We have another mission tomorrow," Mario explained, pulling himself up onto the floor from the ladder.

My heart fluttered at the thought of the mission being in Florence. I knew that chance was slim, but I still had some hope.

Or I just missed Ophelia like crazy.

"And where will this mission be?" I asked.

"Tuscany," Mario replied.

My face instantly returned to its dark demeanor from disappointment.

"We will be there fulfilling a few different missions which I'll explain when we arrive, but mainly to assassinate Archbishop Salviati."

I finished the letter to Ophelia and put down my quill. "What time will we be leaving?" I asked.

Mario chuckled, holding onto his belt loop. "Well, you know me… the earlier the better. At sunrise," Mario explained. "So get some rest. We will be in Tuscany for a few days and you may not get much sleep there."

I nodded and stood up to face Mario.

"I will, uncle. _Grazie_," I thanked before Mario made his way back down the ladder before disappearing into the hallway. Once I saw that Mario had left, I sighed and took out a letter from my jar. I collapsed onto my bed and slowly unfolded the piece of paper.

_Tesoro,_

Grazie per avermi scritto. Che bello sentirti! Scusami per non averti scritto per cosi tanto tempo._ My work has been taking up much of my time, but my time with Leonardo has been great. His endeavors are impressive, so watching him work has been very entertaining. I can't talk of any of the details of my mission… I don't want such information getting out if this letter were to be stolen or lost. All is well for me here in Firenze though, and I wish to hear from you soon. All of your letters make me smile, so please continue to send them! Also, tell Mario that Leo has looked into many more pages. I trust you know what that means… I've gotten into painting. Leonardo has taught me many skills. Someday, I will send a painting to you for your room, if you even have room up there! Aside from painting and my mission, I haven't done much else. I can't watch Leonardo when he studies anatomy. My stomach cannot take it! He likes to work in peace when he has a new invention, so I don't help with them. Leonardo has been helping my reading. His books are very complicated so I occasionally pick one up and try to get through it. He helps me understand words I do not know. When we see each other again, I will teach you some of them. _Mi manchi cosi tanto, e il mio amore per te cresce ogni minuto_, Ezio. _Rispondimi presto, Tesoro. Ti amo.

Con tanto amore_,_

_Ophelia Moretti_

I smiled as I read the words on the page, followed by a kiss to her signature. Reading letters from Ophelia made me feel better and worse at the same time. Knowing she had contact with the paper somehow helped shorten the gap between us, yet, knowing a letter was the closest I could get to her overwhelmed me with sadness.

I folded up the piece of paper and put it back into the jar. I sat back down on the bed after removing my armor and robes. I placed my hands on the sides of my head and my elbows on my knees before drifting off into thought. A mission would be great for me. I'd have to clear my head to be successful in the mission which meant that I wouldn't be stuck on my feelings for Ophelia and how we were being pulled at by our distance. I was madly, deeply in love with Ophelia, but I knew that for the sake of many, I would have to push that aside. The Brotherhood had to be my first priority.

Lying back onto the bed, I rested my head on a pillow. I pulled the blanket over my sore and tired body before closing my eyes and falling asleep.

Early that morning, I was awakened by a frantic Mario. I learned from my first mission that Mario was frantic when preparing to go out on a mission much like parents getting ready to embark on a trip with two small children. Mario had to make sure we didn't leave anything behind and that everybody was prepared. I knew that this was a good quality but couldn't help but smile at Mario's actions in amusement.

Once Mario, and a few missionaries, and myself had packed up our horses at the stable, we set out to Tuscany. The trip took about a day, Tuscany not being too far from Monteriggioni. We arrived at a small farm house where we dismounted and tied up our horses. Mario had the men, including me, form a group in front of him so he could explain the missions of the day.

"Our first mission of the day will be to assassinate Stefano de Bagnone in the abbey. He will be disguised as a monk. Hopefully he will give us information as to where Jacopo is. Ezio, it will be up to you to find de Bagnone but mercenaries will be around if you need them. Next, we will find Francesco Salviati. He, too, should know about Jacopo's location," Mario announced to the group. The men all nodded and armed themselves accordingly. Mario turned to me and pointed in the direction of the abbey. No other words were exchanged; I knew what I had to do.

I mounted my horse and rode unassumingly to the abbey. There, I took a quick survey of my surroundings using that special vision. I still didn't know why I had it, and didn't know if I ever would, but it definitely came in hand. I noticed that the area was heavily guarded, probably restricted. Many guards were disguised as monks. Clever, on their parts.

"Psst!" I heard a voice coming from a nearby wall. There I saw a mercenary, not one of Mario's, waving for me to come over. "Come! Quickly!"

I quickly dismounted my horse and went cautiously to the mercenary. "Who are you?" I asked suspiciously, looking around to see if guards were nearby.

"I've been in contact with Mario's mercenaries. I can help you find Stefano de Bagnone. He's inside the abbey. The last time I saw him, he was surrounded by two guards, also dressed as monks. You'll need to make a hasty escape. Here, take these," the man said, holding out three bombs.

I carefully took the bombs and hooked them onto my belt. "_Grazie. _Are the doors blocked?" I asked the mercenary.

The mercenary nodded and pointed to the rooftop. "Come in from above. You'll have no chance through the entrances," the man suggested.

I nodded my head in thanks and quickly moved toward the building. I didn't have time to spare. I looked up to a tall tower, tracing out a path to the rooftops. Many guards were on the ground, so I'd need to be quick. With stealth and dexterity, I scaled the wall of the tower and quickly positioned myself in a crouch to avoid being seen from the ground. Slowly, I made my way toward the edge of the roof to look into the center of the abbey. I watched the many cloaks below and finally saw my target glowing gold. I grinned and watched de Bagnone's patterns. He made a rectangular trip around the abbey, looking behind him every thirty paces or so. I carefully determined when I should strike. I'd have to take down de Bagnone first if I had any chance of getting to him. If I were to target the guards first, Stefano would be long gone into safety.

After formulating my plan of action, I jumped to the top of a fountain at the abbey's center. Stefano was about to cross in front of me. I waited for Stefano to walk just past before I jumped onto de Bagnone, driving my hidden blade through the man's back. I held Stefano's head as I crouched over him, laying his body gently on the ground.

"Where is Jacopo?" I asked, being careful not to treat this body as I did Vieri's. After our return from San Gimignano, Mario taught me much about respecting the dead, even if they were the enemy.

Stefano coughed and held his wound. He managed to shrug his shoulders before looking up to me. "I guess there is no danger now… He will be meeting with the Gods…" Stefano took his last breath before his eyes glazed over.

I wondered what the man meant by 'meeting with the Gods.' I would have to ask Mario later.

"May death bring you the peace you seek… _Requiescat in Pace_," I shut de Bagnone's eyes before my focus settled on the sea of guards around me. I pulled one of the smoke bombs I received from the unknown mercenary from my belt, and quickly threw it on the ground around the guards' feet. I made a run for the countryside. A few guards managed to follow me. Instead of running further, I assessed that they were far enough from the abbey for me not to be in danger of more guards showing up. I took out my sword and quickly killed the three guards. In an attempt to keep awareness low, I took the bodies and hid them in a bale of hay nearby.

Afterward, I ran toward my horse which stood next to the mercenary that give me the leads on de Bagnone. I quickly mounted it and rode back to the farmhouse to relay the information to Mario.

Mario saw me coming and held his hands up high. "What news do you have for me, _napote_?" Mario asked, helping me off my horse though I didn't need it.

"Stefano de Bagnone has been silenced. After his last breath, he told me that Jacopo would be meeting with the Gods. I'm not sure what that means," I explained, shrugging my shoulders at the vagueness in the information I was given by de Bagnone.

Mario scratched his chin in thought. He turned to a mercenary. "Try and figure more out about this. Ask the towns people if there is a religious spot around here that isn't catholic. Look for other places of worship. Come back when you are finished," Mario requested. The mercenary nodded, got on his horse, and rode off to the other farm houses of Tuscany.

"In the meantime, Ezio, you will take the other men and find Archbishop Salviati. He is in the walls of the villa," Mario pointed over to the villa of interest. "He has many men on guard, so you'll need all the help you can get. Make it quick as we are here for Jacopo more than Salviati," Mario put a hand on my shoulder and gave me a stern look. Something about Mario's face told me that finding Salviati was of utmost importance.

I nodded to Mario, understanding the importance of the swiftness of my mission. "_Si_, uncle. It is done," I promised before motioning the men to follow me to the villa.

We walked over to the building and stopped so I could assess our way in. There was a farm house ahead that a group of guards stood at. This would be a problem. I ordered the mercenaries to fight the guards, which they did. In the meantime, I heard Salviati begin to yell to me, much to my surprise. I didn't know that he knew who I was. My time in the Brotherhood had been short and I was for from notorious.

"I see you assassin! You will not get through these walls! All that awaits you here is death!" Salviati called from inside the walls of the villa.

I rolled my eyes at the man's comments. If he had any experience and knowledge of the order of assassins, then he'd know that the contrary was true. The assassins did fail, though rarely, but they definitely always managed to at least get in.

Salviati quieted for a bit. I ran to the rooftops of the farm house and spotted the archers waiting for me and my men. I launched a throwing knife at each archer before I approached the villa by means of the rooftops.

I looked back to my men fighting on the ground. They would need a different way in; not all of them could climb like me. I looked to the lever that controlled the main gate. If I could open up that gate, I would be able to let the men in.

I quickly moved across the main rooftop of the villa and over to the main gate. Guards were down below. I had no safe lien to the lever. I jumped down from the rooftop and quickly ran over to the lever, pulling it before fighting the guards that were then chasing me. The mercenaries quickly swarmed in and diverted the guards' focus onto them and away from me.

I started hearing Salviati's voice again, this time closer. I quickly began scouting out the man who was yelling insults to me. I spotted him by the gate, hiding behind a crate. _What a coward…_

I quickly went in and drove my blade through Salviati's chest. I kneeled down next to the man, holding his head up.

"Where is Jacopo?" I asked, looking down at Salviati.

"He knows that you're coming… He's meeting with the others in the darkness…" Salviati heaved, holding to his chest.

"Yes, that answers when he's meeting with them. Tell me where!" I demanded. I tried not to be disrespectful, especially since the man was being compliant.

Salviati let out his last breath. I closed the man's eyes before saying my parting words, "_Requiescat in Pace_."

It was the least I could offer the dead.

I quickly fled the scene of the battle. The mercenaries were finishing off the few guards that remained. I was confident that the mercenaries would succeed; the guards were greatly outnumbered by them. That, and Mario trained them all so well.

I made my way back to the farm house where Mario waited. Once there, I noticed a delighted look on Mario's face.

"What is the good news?" I asked my uncle.

Mario clapped his hands together. "We were able to find Bernardo Baroncelli! I was able to track him down and kill him. Before he passed, he confessed to us that the Templars meet at the church when a meeting is called," Mario told me happily.

I smiled. The news truly was good. "Fantastic, uncle! When is this meeting to be held?" I asked.

Mario shrugged. "I do not believe it is tonight. We sent men to the church Bernardo spoke of, and they have not seen anybody. Tomorrow night, perhaps. For tonight, we will stay at a tavern in San Gimignano. We'll scout out the church tomorrow for any signs of Jacopo and the other Templars."

Mario, the mercenaries, and I mounted our horses once more and made for San Gimignano. Luckily, the small city was not too far away from the farm house. The ride took only twenty minutes.

Once inside the tavern, I joined the mercenaries for a drink. The men insisted they all celebrate the achievements of the day by treating themselves. I felt obligated to say yes, though I was not in much of a mood to drink and celebrate. Ever since Ophelia left, I didn't find enjoyment in being social. I liked to drink, but alone and in my room as of late. It was depressing.

I took a drink of wine after sitting at the end of the bar. I looked around the tavern and saw many mercenaries with drinks and women at their sides. I couldn't help but chuckle; I too, would once have been carrying on in such a way. But I was stuck on Ophelia. When I wasn't engaged in a mission or training, my mind was on her.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to see Mario. "Why are you so glum, Ezio? We've accomplished a lot today!" Mario pried.

I let out a small smile. "I'm just tired is all," I lied, taking another drink of wine. Mario, of course, could see right through me. I really was a terrible liar, too. It was lucky for me that I was an assassin and not a templar. Those sons of bitches lied constantly.

"Please, tell me what is bothering you," Mario asked, sitting down next to me.

I shrugged and shook my head. "It's nothing, uncle. I'll be okay."

Mario knew that I was thinking about Ophelia; I wasn't stupid, and I knew he wasn't, either. "Ezio… you have to let it go. I know you miss her, but he can't let that get in the way of your happiness. That's not what she would want you to do. She would want you to enjoy yourself and to be happy. Cheer up, _napote_! Remember, you'll see her again and that's better than the alternative!"

A small smile pushed from my lips as he took another drink. "You're right, Mario. I need to lighten up a bit," I agreed.

Mario laughed and patted me on the back. "Good! Now talk to people! Mingle!" Mario insisted. A prostitute walked by, giving me a flirtatious wave. Mario nudged me in the side, pointing at her. "Go talk to her Ezio! She's interested! You don't have to do anything, you know, but just talk!"

I sighed. "Why with that _puttana_? Why not with a man or a woman who doesn't sell herself?" I asked frustrated. Why would Mario suggest I "just talk" to a prostitute? I had never "just talked" with a prostitute before.

Mario shook his head. "You forget, Ezio, that she is a human being too. Her profession is just one part of her life! Get to know her! Just because you speak with her doesn't mean you'll be getting to know her _fessa_!"

I couldn't help but laugh. Mario was always right.

I stood up with my drink in hand. "Okay, uncle, I'll go speak with her," I agreed before walking across the tavern to the girl. Her face immediately lit up when she saw me approach. She began acting flirtatiously toward me and trying to discreetly show me what was down her dress. I held a hand up to her and smiled. "Please, you don't have to try and sell anything to me. I just want to talk."

The girl's face instantly became frustrated. That was clearly not what she had in mind. That and I wouldn't be a paying customer which meant less money in her pocket. I understood. "Oh… I see," she said disappointed.

I sighed and shook my head. "I mean no disrespect to you, _madonna_, I would just prefer to talk right now is all."

The girl took immediately perked up, and I wasn't sure why. I didn't really say anything I already hadn't, or at least hadn't implied. "Very well then. My name is Contessa."

"A pleasure, Contessa. My name is Ezio," I replied, lifting up the woman's hand to kiss the back of it. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't turn off my charm. It really was the only way I knew how to be social.

"Ezio!" the woman repeated with a gasp. "What a handsome name! And what is it that you do, Ezio?"

I thought for a moment. I hadn't had to use an alibi yet.

"I train mercenaries."It wasn't a complete lie. I did help Mario with training the brand new mercenaries. The older mercenaries were still training me.

Contessa looked over my garb and rose an eyebrow. "Your robes are very interesting…" Contessa questioned.

I immediately became irritated. "I have a unique sense of personal style," I countered.

Contessa seemed to buy the story as she shrugged her shoulders and carried on. "So, are you recruiting mercenaries here in San Gimignano? I haven't seen you around before?"

"_Si_. I met with some men earlier who were interested in learning to fight," I explained. Evidently, I was a better liar than I had thought previously. At least I was to women.

"So you must have a lot of money, Ezio…" Contessa pried again, moving closer to me. She moved to lean her back against my chest. "I know of a way to put that money to good use…" Contessa began to wiggle her bottom against me. I frowned and gently put a hand on the woman's shoulder and pushed her away.

"I'll be leaving, Contessa. It was a pleasure," I stated before walking quickly away to Mario's direction.

Mario rose an eyebrow at me, surely wondering why the conversation between me and the prostitute was so short. "What happened, Ezio?" Mario asked.

I shrugged his shoulders. "She didn't want to talk, if you know what I mean," I explained, wiggling my eyebrows.

Mario's eyebrow went back down as he understood. "Sorry about that, nephew."

I shrugged, putting my drink down on the bar. "I'll be upstairs if you need me," I said shortly before heading up to my room.

I quickly became aggravated with the events going on in the bar. The mercenaries were being loud, women were hanging over the men, and Contessa had touched a boundary that I did not want her touching. What made me most aggravated of all, though, was that there was a time when I would have loved what had happened downstairs. I would have loved the attention Contessa gave me and the drunken stupor I would eventually be in.

I reached my room and quickly shut the door behind me. I removed his armor, weapons, and robes, putting them in a neat pile on the floor. I took out a small piece of paper from one of the pockets in my pants. It was a letter from Ophelia. I looked at it in confusion for the first time.

Should I had been feeling that way? Was it good to feel that way? Was loving Ophelia hindering me from being happy? Before, I would have talked to the woman and drank the drinks, but they annoyed me then… Was it good or bad? But, we all seek love and if that is what love felt like, then not wanting to drink and buy prostitutes should have been a good thing… _Ophelia, please come to me. I don't want to have these thoughts anymore…_

I opened up the letter from Ophelia and sighed as I began reading it. It was the same letter that I read the night before. I continued to read one line over and over again:

_Mi manchi cosi tanto, e il mio amore per te cresce ogni minute._ (I miss you so much, and my love for you grows by every minute.)

Was Ophelia feeling the same things as me? Was she as sad as me? A part of me wanted her to be sad like me because I'd know that she was just as crazy in love with me as I was with her. But I also didn't want her to feel such sadness. I wanted her to be happy and I knew that there was a way to be happy and in love at the same time. I just didn't know how. Perhaps Ophelia knew how. I hoped she did.


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks for reading on guys! In this chapter, we find out a little bit more of what happened between Ophelia and La Volpe. It's not very graphic in this chapter, but the events will be revisited later, and they do get graphic. Just a warning.

I don't own AC2 or its characters!

Also, please review and give feedback! I appreciate it A LOT.

Enjoy! :)

* * *

I woke up the next day feeling more refreshed than I had in a long time. My day of travel wore me out, but my time with Leonardo the night before was enjoyable and that bath was so relaxing. The bed Leonardo had for me had been much more comfortable than the bed at Monteriggioni, which was quite a statement considering the furniture at the villa was expensive and well made.

After dressing myself in my white robes and armor, I walked out into the main living area. I could hear Leonardo speaking to himself from the hallway. I recognized that Leonardo was working on something; he often talked to himself when he was deep in thought. I quietly and cautiously approached the living area but lit up when I saw that Leonardo was painting by the window.

"Good morning, Ophelia! It is a beautiful morning! How did you sleep?" Leonardo asked enthusiastically, removing his brush from his painting to greet me.

"Good morning Leonardo! I slept very well! You are in a good mood this morning!" I replied with a smile.

"Well, I've been inspired! I went out to the market early this morning to get the first pick on meat and grapes. In the distance, I saw the sun rising over a hill. It was the most beautiful sight my eyes have ever beheld!"

I smiled at the artist's enthusiasm. I was amazed at the different things that would bring him inspiration. Leonardo managed to see the beauty in the smallest things. "Well, let me see what you have!" I said, moving to stand next to Leonardo. On the canvas, I saw the Tuscan landscape. Two hills took up most of the painting. A sun was setting behind them. Leonardo managed to blend the colors in the most beautiful of ways, but the shape of the two hills had me curious. I didn't want to accuse Leonardo of being a pervert, because I never really got that vibe from him, but those hills definitely looked like breasts. The painting was still beautiful. "Bravo!"

Leonardo smiled his wonderful, innocent smile.

"Grazie! I've put out some bread, meat, and cheeses on the table for you for breakfast, if you'd like to help yourself," Leonardo motioned over to the eating table.

I smiled at the artist and sat down. I ripped off a small piece of bread and shoved it into my mouth. I was starving.

"So, Leonardo, I am trying to locate a man for my mission. Supposedly he knows the most of the city. I think you know who I am talking about…" I tried to hint to Leonardo La Volpe's name, knowing that it shouldn't be spoken out loud. He was probably around, somewhere. He was so great at hiding.

For some reason, he didn't care for his nickname to be spoken aloud. Even after questioning him on it extensively, I never got an answer.

Leonardo rose his eyebrow at me and sat down his brush. He looked at me quizzically and he moved to kneel in front of me.

"_You_… are looking for _him_?" Leonardo asked. "But after—"

"I know, I know. I can't say I'm thrilled about it, but I know he will have the most information on Francesco's whereabouts. He always knows things the rest of us could never find out. I have to work with him, for the Creed."

Leonardo's eyebrows furled. The last time I was in Firenze, I became great friends with Leonardo and he knew more about my life than any other living person—including both Ezio and La Volpe. "Well… I see. I don't feel so good about this Ophelia. After he—"

"I don't want to be reminded of it, Leo. But I appreciate your concern." I sighed, reliving the old memories of La Volpe. I really didn't want to see him, but I pushed some things that happened into the past. I was over them, and I was over him. "So… do you know where a fox may dwell?"

Leonardo thought for a moment after scoffing at me. "By the market. He should be there by mid-day, when the crowds are the heaviest."

I smiled and reached a hand out to touch Leonardo's. "Grazie. You're always such a help," I told him sweetly before biting into my bread.

"Be careful, Ophelia… I don't trust him, and neither should you."

"Don't worry, Leo. I will stay safe. I'm not as weak and feeble as the last time I was with him."

Leonardo couldn't help but smile weakly at my words before standing up from his kneeling position in front of me. He moved to pick up his paintbrush and palette. Quickly, he resumed his work.

"Also, Leonardo, I have some more codex pages for you. When I get back today, could you show me how you decode them? I'd like to learn," I asked before taking a piece of cheese.

Leonardo laughed quietly behind his canvas.

"Si, _maddona_," Leonardo agreed. If watching Leonardo decipher codex pages taught me anything, it was that deciphering them would be difficult. I knew that him teaching me could take a long time, but if I did begin to understand the language of the codex, I'd be a very valuable asset to the assassins. If something were to happen to Leonardo, I would be the one to take over deciphering the codex.

"When will you be leaving today?"

I looked out the window. The sun was almost all the way up. I had slept longer than what I thought. "Soon. It's almost mid-day and I need to go hunt," I told Leonardo, giving him a small wink for my slyness in words.

Leonardo rolled his eyes when I winked but his face soon turned to one of discomfort.

"That is probably best. When should I expect you back for dinner?" Leonardo asked.

I thought for a moment. I had no idea how long it would take to find La Volpe and to speak with him. The secretive man could end up being a chatter box—we potentially had a lot to talk about it—and I didn't want to inconvenience or worry Leonardo by being gone longer than what I would tell him. I knew Leonardo was very quick to worry.

"As soon as the sun fully sets," I answered. That would give me plenty of time to get the information I needed from La Volpe, and hopefully nothing more.

Leonardo nodded and continued to paint. "Then dinner will be ready when you get back!"

I stood up from the table and wiped off the bread crumbs from her robes. "Goodbye, Leonardo. I will see you later!" I waved the artist goodbye with a smile and left the workshop.

To my pleasure, Leonardo's workshop was only a few streets away from the market. The location made sense; he was always needing supplies for his studies. I was sure I would see him out during the day buying more supplies or delivering his beautiful works of art.

I looked around the market, making sure to stay blended in with the crowds. Despite not having been in Florence for months, I knew that the Templars were here and I knew that they knew who I was. They were looking for me.

I made her way over to the fish stall and peered over the top. As I stood there, I felt a tug at my belt. Someone had taken my coin pouch. I turned and spotted a thief holding up the pouch. "Looking for this, _carina donna_?" the thief taunted, swaying the pouch back and forth in his hand.

I glared at the thief and immediately bolted after him. The thief made his way up a stack of crates resting on the side of a building. He then made his way to the rooftops. Unfortunately for the thief, I was a very fast free runner, even faster than Ezio. My light weight was my advantage when I needed to be dexterous and nimble while running from structure to structure. Ezio, though lean, was very muscular; the extra mass weighed him down.

I quickly caught up to the thief but my smile of satisfaction disappeared when I saw a hooded man standing before me—La Volpe.

"Ophelia, so glad you could make it," la Volpe greeted from under his hood.

My stomach turned at the sight of him. How did I ever fall for this guy? His nose was long and terrible. "Hello," I greeted shortly, making sure to keep my hood down over my face. I really didn't even feel comfortable with him looking at me.

"Oh, you seem so sour to see me, _madonna_," he snarled, reaching out for my hand. He kissed the back gently before I pulled my hand away. He had an evil sneer planted on his face. I wanted to kick him where it hurt the most.

"Am I that easy to read?" I replied in seriousness. "I was told to come to you for information about Francesco de Pazzi…"

La Volpe laughed with that evil sneer of his. "I've been at the market for a few days now seeking you," La Volpe told me with that terrible, lustful glimmer in his eye.

"I suppose I should have taken a few more days…" I replied with a small laugh.

La Volpe crossed his arms and gave me a stern look. "Say what you want to me."

His boldness shocked me, causing me to cross my own arms across my chest. "I don't think I have to say anything," I replied.

His shoulders shrugged from underneath his cape. "You are very tense to see me."

"Why wouldn't I be after what you did?"

"Ophelia, I think that it was a big misunderstanding…" La Volpe countered calmly, taking a step toward me. I immediately stepped backward.

"How the hell could it have been a misunderstanding?" I asked angrily. After what he did to me…

"I didn't know I was crossing a line."

I rose an eyebrow at him, taking a few steps forward to peer underneath his hood and get a really good look at him. "Excuse me, what?" I asked, pulling down my hood.

I held onto the collar of my robes and immediately shifted them to the side to reveal my collarbone and neck. He would be able to see my scar clearly. "You didn't think THIS was crossing a line?!" I yelled while still being quiet. I was enraged, but didn't want to draw attention to us.

La Volpe's face contorted when he saw the mark he had left on her. "I thought you were into it. You said you liked me being a little rough."

"Yes, _a little_, La Volpe. I didn't ask you to make me bleed."

His hand reached out to touch the scarred skin on my neck. I immediately pushed his hand away and covered it back up. "I screamed for you to stop, and you didn't. You had to take me to the _dottore_ because I bled so much… And you LEFT ME THERE! Who the hell is into being cut when they have sex?!"

La Volpe rubbed the back of his neck. I had to admit, he looked sorry and ashamed, probably for the first time in his life. "I'm sorry Ophelia… I treated you poorly."

I remained silent, not wanting to talk about it anymore. "We are here to talk about de Pazzi…" I reminded him.

"There has been word on the street that a caravan just arrive from Roma. Some thieves that were around the caravan overheard the Templars talking about a secret meeting tonight… You'll learn more about Francesco's whereabouts there."

I nodded, folding my arms as. "And where will this meeting be held?" I asked.

La Volpe chuckled with a nod. "_Si_, I'll show you the way. Let's go," La Volpe replied before immediately taking off along the rooftops.

I followed after him, though I would have much preferred him simply telling me where to go and going on my own way. La Volpe was much faster than Ezio but not as fast as I was. I did well to keep up with the man. We arrived at a rooftop across from the church minutes later.

"You did well to keep up!" La Volpe told me, seemingly impressed by my swiftness. I suppose I probably had gotten quicker since he last saw me.

I shrugged. "I've practiced quite a bit. I got familiar with these rooftops when I was looking over the Auditores and tracking de Pazzi months ago," I explained.

La Volpe moved to point over to a small inlet on the side of the church. "That will be your entrance into the church."

I rose an eyebrow. The inlet consisted of a small fountain...

"What do you mean?" Perhaps it was good that he came with me.

"This fountain leads to the Santa Maria Novella catacombs underneath the city. Follow them and you'll reach a place where you can eavesdrop on the meeting," La Volpe explained.

Catacombs? I never knew catacombs existed underneath Florence. "How do I use this fountain? I cannot go down the drain!"

"Grip the stone handle, turn it, and then pull it down. You will see…" La Volpe replied, using his hand to mimic the motions I would need to do.

"_Grazie_, Volpe," I thanked, though I still felt anger. I had to admit, though, that without his help, I would never have the critical information that I needed.

"_Buona fortuna_," La Volpe put a hand on my shoulder, to which I shuddered it, before giving it a small pat and running off on the rooftops. I didn't bother to watch him leave. I needed to get down into those catacombs and listen in on the meeting.

Quickly and quietly, I made my way down to the fountain. There, I saw a skull on the back of the wall. This must have been the handle La Volpe was talking about. I remembered the movements he made with his hand and repeated them with the skull. I put two fingers in both eye sockets, pulled the skull out and then pulled down. I then suddenly felt the floor underneath me give way and I was soon falling down into the catacombs, trying not to yelp.

I managed to grab onto a ladder that was placed in the hole. I took a deep breath, my heart pounding. "Thanks for the warning…" I muttered, moving down the ladder.

My feet finally hit a dirt floor. The catacombs were dark and the only light I saw was from a torch hanging on the wall in front of me. I made the conscious decision not to take it; if any Templars were travelling through these catacombs, I would be seen and they would definitely have the upper-hand in that fight. Ahead, I saw a large rock wall. I couldn't scale it and even if I did, the rock went to the ceiling; I wouldn't be able to get over it. I looked around, trying to locate another point to move through. On the wall across from her was a lever. I pulled it down and watched as the rocks moved their places, allowing me entry to the next section of catacombs.

I moved down the next hallway, cautious and alert. Iwould take any noise as a means for investigation. I didn't want to chance running into any Templars. Iarrived shortly at a ledge. Below was a collapsed stairwell. The next point I needed to reach was above and on the other side of the stairwell. Wooden poles stuck out from the walls, probably frames of the once existing stairwell. I swiftly moved across them and arrived at my checkpoint. Another lever was positioned on the wall just around the corner. I pulled it down and watched as a gate opened ahead. I went down the next dark hallway where I found another room similar to the last. Again, I jumped across wooden beams to get to the other side of the room and to my next entrance.

I moved through the catacombs, conquering the many obstacles the underground tombs put forth to me. Eventually, I reached an area with four guards. Two were talking to one another and the other two were standing on the tops of fallen structures. I quickly turned the corner and scaled the fall of one of the structures. I reached up, drove my blade through the guard's neck, and flung him over the edge behind me. I pulled myself up onto the structure and cautiously approached the next corner. I listened for the other guard's footsteps. As they neared, I drew my dagger, holding it in my hand tightly. The man passed, now detecting my presence. I snuck up behind him, covered his mouth with my hand, and slit his throat. I let the body fall to the floor before creeping to the edge of the structure. There, I watched the pattern of the remaining two guards. They continued to chat while walking around a pool of water in the middle of the room. Below me was a pile of hay that was close to the guards' path. I quickly jumped down and hid myself in the hay. I waited for the two guards to pass me before quietly jumping out of the hay. I stalked the two men from behind for a few moments before driving my dagger through one man. The other man raised alarm but I quickly silenced him. I looked to my left after hearing a shriek. Another guard had been just beyond the entrance and out of my line of sight. I wished Ezio were here with that wonderful vision of his. He would have known the guard was there.

"Intruder! I'm heading to your post!" the guard shouted down the hallway and he sprinted away.

Quickly, I ran after the guard. He couldn't reach the others. If he did, those guards would warn the Templars and my time in Firenze would prove to be very short. I made a promise to Ezio; I would see him again, and I intended to keep that promise.

The guard ran through an archway and cut a rope once through. This dropped a gate down the doorway. I grunted and took off to the side and into another hallway. The guard continued to run through the main pathway, dropping gates behind him, but I was much too quick when going through the detours. Eventually, I was in the same hallway as the guard, running along rocks above the guard who was on the ground. I jumped down and tackled the guard, putting my dagger through his neck.

I continued down the hallway afterward to find a room with a large door. I assumed this was the way to the Templars' meeting. To my left was a room with guards playing cards at a table. In an archway above was another handle like that of the fountain on the outside of the church. I could easily scale the wall to reach the handle, so I did. Once pulled, a door behind the archway opened. I cautiously entered, hearing voices in the distance. I had found the spot to eavesdrop on the Templar meeting.

"_Et benedictio Dei omnipotentis, Patris et Filli et Spiritus Sancti descendat super vos et maneat semper_."

"_Grazie, padre_. Bernardo?"

I looked down between the bars of a window. Below was a table with men surrounding it. There, I recognized Francesco de Pazzi, Rodrigo Borgia, Bernardo Baroncelli, and Jacopo de Pazzi. I hit the jackpot.

"It's all here. Swords. Staves. Axes. Armor. Bows. Our men will want for nothing," Bernardo replied.

"I take this gift to mean the pope consents?"

"He gave his blessing to the operation… 'as long as nobody was killed,'" Borgia chuckled. Of course, people were going to be killed. I knew Borgia's ways well enough to know he had lied.

"We're all set for the _duomo_ in the morning, _Signore_. The baits been laid, but it wasn't easy... His fool brother keeps changing his plans," Francesco told Borgia.

"_Si_, but we'll need to be on hand to make sure Giuliano even gets out of bed for church tomorrow!" joked Baroncelli.

Giuliano… so they were attacking the Medici.

"What is it, Jacopo? Do you think they suspect something?" Borgia asked.

"Impossible! The Medici are too arrogant or too stupid to even notice. Likely a bit of both!" Francesco interjected.

"Do not underestimate our enemies, Francesco! Or have you already forgotten how your son was murdered?!" Jacopo asked.

This brought a smile to my face. Ezio was successful in his mission. Ezio was okay! Hopefully…

"We'll suffer no such surprises this time, _maestro_. You have my word," Francesco bowed to Borgia in promise of doing a better job this time.

"_Molto bene_. I should be off. I've some other business to attend to before I return to Rome… Gentlemen, tomorrow, a new sun rises over Firenze! May the father of understanding guide us…" Borgia announced, closing the meeting.

"May the father of understanding guide us," the others repeated, all putting a hand over their hearts.

I quickly turned down the hallway and into a separate room, closing the door behind me. I didn't want to risk the men finding me. The information I picked up from the meeting was important. The Medici, allies of the assassins, were being targeted by the Templars. I would need to be at the church tomorrow before service in order to protect the family.

I heard footsteps walk past the door and held my breath. I didn't want one of them to open the door. The sound of footsteps quickly dissipated and I deemed it safe to walk around. In the room was a sarcophagus placed in the center. I went forward to investigate. I saw the assassin's seal on the top and the side as well as a handle that replicated the one of the fountain and the archway. I pulled on the eye sockets and the tomb opened. Inside was a circular stone slab that resembled the missing slabs in the Villa Auditore. I tucked the slab in my robes and shut the sarcophagus. A few treasure chests were on the floor next to the sarcophagus, which I quickly looted. I then looked around the room for an exit. There were no windows, so I couldn't escape by going out a window. On one wall was a stone rectangle that looked much like a door. I went to push on it and in a few moments, the stone began to move.

There then was a hallway with a light at the end. As I approached the light, I noticed it was a window. I quickly opened the window and jumped out to find myself on a balcony atop the church. I looked over the edges of the balcony to see if haystacks of carts of leaves were anywhere to be found. Below was a cart of hay. I stood on the edge of the balcony and performed a leap of faith into the cart. I got out and brushed myself off. I always felt awkward coming out of carts after having jumped from high. Surely people saw and were amazed with the feat, but I had to act like jumping from that high and surviving wasn't a big deal.

The sun was almost set and the sky was getting dark. I knew I needed to head back to Leonardo's. Instead of taking to the rooftops, I decided to take the streets. I had enough climbing and jumping for one day. I was just ready to be back at Leonardo's workshop in his company.

I soon arrived and knocked twice on the door. I didn't want to let myself in and startle the artist. He was quick to frighten, like a baby deer.

Leonardo soon opened the door with a smile. "Ophelia! Perfect timing! I have just finished dinner!" Leonardo said happily. I looked over to the eating table with delight. He had prepared a feast.

"Leonardo! This looks fantastic! What's the occasion?" I asked as I began shedding my armor and weaponry.

Leonardo shut the door behind me and shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know… It was your first day on your mission. I felt like you deserved a treat to get you started."

I put a hand on Leonardo's shoulder and smiled sweetly. Though Leonardo was shorter than Ezio, he still was much taller than me. I had to reach up to find his shoulder.

"Grazie, Leonardo. Your hospitality is unmatched."

Leonardo grinned and motioned for me to sit.

"Please, have a seat! We have a lot of eating to do so we can get to those codex pages!"

I remembered the codex pages and removed them from my robes. I sat them down on Leonardo's desk, put my armor and weapons in a neat pile on the floor, and sat down at the table.

"Yes! I am excited to learn!" I replied. I looked out to the spread on the table. Leonardo had made a roast of sirloin beef, spice, and vegetables. There was a fresh loaf of bread as well with tomatoes and garlic. A plate of meat and cheese was set out as well with a bowl of lettuce. I licked her lips as I looked at the spread.

"What should I have first?!" I asked Leonardo.

Leonardo had already begun slicing off pieces of roast. He put a slice on my plate and then used a spoon to put the broth and vegetables next to the meat.

"There! Try it!"

I took a bite of the roast and my face lit up.

"Leonardo! Your company is always enjoyable, but one of the best things about staying with you is your cooking! Bravo!"

Leonardo couldn't help but smile at the compliment.

We ate for a good portion of the night. I explained what had happened during the day to Leonardo, from meeting La Volpe and how I had yelled at him, to the Templar meeting. Leonardo was glad that I was able to eavesdrop in on the meeting. I could at least help save the Medici family who were dear friends of Leonardo.

After we were full and conversation had waned, Leonardo began teaching me about the different techniques in deciphering the codex. He began by looking at one of the two codex pages I brought him. He told me that the page was written in an ancient language and that once he translated to Italian, we would have to take every third letter of each word. I immediately was confused, but continued to pay attention to Leonardo as he worked through the pages. The secret to deciphering the codex pages wasn't a certain trick; the secret was having enough knowledge to know what certain words and languages mean.

We finally had the pages deciphered about an hour later. One held instructions for a second hidden blade, which he would work on for me tomorrow. The second page talked about the installment of a gun on the second hidden blade. Leonardo would work on the gun with the other blade tomorrow as well.

After we finished with the pages, I retired to my room. I couldn't help but smile at the thought of Ezio being okay as I rested my head on my pillow. I always knew he would be successful, but the small amount of doubt I had had been overwhelming. One more Templar was killed and one more assassin stayed alive. I only hoped I would be successful tomorrow.


End file.
